


Painful Puzzles

by Recalcitrant_Slytherin_Slut



Series: Shattered Mirrors [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Gore, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Just be super careful if you're easily triggered basically, Lots of it, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Rape, Referenced/Implied dub-con, Self Harm, Sexual Promiscuity, This is always fun, Torture, Uhm, basically everyone is super angsty, because being a teenager is never easy, being a teenager who survived a war is worse, cursing, oh god just so much angst im so sorry, oh!, please be careful in later chapters guys, seriously drowning in a river of my own tears, slight ron bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recalcitrant_Slytherin_Slut/pseuds/Recalcitrant_Slytherin_Slut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (hopefully) conclusion to the 'Shattered Mirrors' collection. If you're interested in reading (no pressure, this isn't everyone's cup of tea) you'll need to start with 'Pieces', then move to 'Razor Edged', and finish here :D </p><p>The quartet is down to a trio, and everything is utterly, beautifully, wonderfully, chaotic. As the kids meander their way through the last half of the year, they're joined by a few new friends, they lose a few more, they change, they grow, they learn. I hope you consider joining them(:</p><p>Happy Reading!<br/>-RSS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So You Can Walk Those Long Legs Baby Right Outta My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColeyandCo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeyandCo/gifts).



> I know I said this should be the conclusion of the series, but please know that I am a liar. Well, I am when it comes to my writing.  
> Basically, I don't even have control over my characters, how can you expect me to know when this ride will be over??
> 
> I'm seriously having the hardest time with formatting. It's being gross.
> 
> As always, enjoy!  
> -RSS
> 
> p.s. I <3 Coley
> 
> :D

The burn of Firewhiskey was oddly therapeutic for the three teens laying sprawled on the kitchen floor. They each recognized how entirely cliche the whole situation was shaping up to be, their demons chasing them to the bottom of a bottle. It didn’t stop them.

“We could just change the password. I mean it doesn’t have to be this big, melodramatic, scene, does it?” Lena proposed thoughtfully, taking the bottle of amber liquid from Percy.

“Okay, that keeps him out of the quarters, but how do we keep him away from Percy?” Oliver poked from her other side, snatching the liquor away.

“How about we quit talking about Percy like he isn’t here, yeah?” The Keeper demanded roughly.

“Sorry, love. What do you want to do?” Lena soothed, rubbing a calming hand up his arm.

“I really want to never have to talk about this again. I really wish we could just drop it and move on. I don’t understand why you keep forcing me to-” Percy cut off his rant, releasing a heavy breath through his nose and accepting the bottle from Oliver.

“Because you can’t internalize these things, Percy! We talk about it because, as hurt and embarrassed as you are by the entire situation, if we let it fester you will inevitably self destruct. Normally I’d say to hell with it, but Oliver is hanging on by a thread and I’m well on my way to being disowned. No one has the time to put you back together again. Besides, we might as well get in the habit of healthy healing before we wind up…” Lena trailed off with a shudder.

“Yeah, no. That’s the last thing any of us needs.” Oliver reached over, tangling his fingers with Lena.

They had all heard the horror stories. The Group Homes ‘damaged’ individuals were admitted to, and never seen again. Admittance had been at an all time high after the war, the human consciousness doesn’t adapt well to violence.

“Someone has to talk to him. I mean, even if we change the password there’s going to be a confrontation. He isn’t likely to just drop something like this.” Oliver added after several moments of silence.

“I’ll speak to him on the morrow.” Lena sighed, reaching her free hand out for the bottle.

x*x*x*x*x*

“Reese?” Lena wandered through his house, looking for the teen in question. “Reese?” She started upstairs, knowing his parents were still at work. “Hello?” Lena rapped gently on his bedroom door before pushing it open. What she found set her blood alight.

“Aguamenti!” Lena snapped, dowsing both the napping boys in a steady jet of cold water.

“What the fuck!” Jack exclaimed, jumping away from the freezing intrusion.

Lena’s face remained impassive as she tossed the furious teen his clothes. “Get dressed and leave.”

“Fuck you! How dare you come in here and interr-” He started, standing defiantly nude in the middle of the bedroom.

Lena cut across him. “I will not tell you again, get dressed and get out.” She leveled her wand with his chest, her face an icy mask.

“Fucking cunt.” He murmured nastily, pushing past Lena roughly.

“Jack!” Reese exclaimed, shocked at his lovers venomous vulgarity and thinly veiled violence.

“You have a choice to make, Reese! I won’t stand for being treated this way!” Jack half shouted before storming out of the room.

“Seriously, Lenny, what the actual fuck?” Reese sat up, pulling on a pair of boxers before flicking the sodden blankets off his lap.

“It’s sort of funny, what Jack said. You don’t actually have a choice, that’s why I’m here.” Lena watched as all the blood drained from Reese’s face, catching her meaning clearly. “We all talked about it, we think it would be best if you stayed away for awhile. Percy needs some time, and none of us are exactly eager to socialize with Jack with any sort of regularity.”

“You always pick them. I was your first real friend, but you always choose them over me. Why?” Reese asked, his voice strained with hurt.

“Because the only people they ever hurt in their self-destruction is themselves. First you bring around a boy that treats your friends like they’re beneath him. He told me to ‘piss off’. _Me_ , Reese. And I’m as pure bred as they come! We could have almost dealt with the condescension if it weren’t for all the backhanded comments and generally shitty behavior. I’m terribly sorry that everyone else in the school could see how possessive and destructive your boyfriend was except you! You couldn’t expect us to want to spend time with someone that horrible, no matter how much we love and respect you. Then there’s poor Percy. You know he’s arse over teakettle for you, right?” The intensely guilty look on Reese’s face made Lena feel like she had been punched in the gut. “You utter _bastard_! You’ve _known_! I’ll bet you knew before I even came along!” Another look at Reese confirmed this. “Which makes what you did even worse! This is why I take their side! Because we may all be completely fucked up, but at least the only people we ever hurt are ourselves! I stood back, and let you cope how you felt necessary because at least all those one night stands knew the score. Even Jack, for all his faults, knows it isn’t anything more than sex. But to blatantly use your best friend’s feelings for you… I don’t even know where to begin, that’s such a disgustingly fucked up thing to do!”

“I just wanted to feel wanted.” He defended in a near whisper.

Lena stared at him incredulously. “You wanted to feel….You _bloody fucking bastard_!” She took a deep, calming breath. “You need to grow the hell up, and stop being so damn selfish!” shaking her head, Lena tried again for composed. “Just stay away, especially from Percy. I’m here if you need me, but please try not to.”

She waited for Reese’s acknowledgement before softening her features just a fraction. “Just get yourself together, okay? We still love you, we just don’t like you too much right now.” Reese nodded another concession before Lena swept from the room with her usual grace.

x*x*x*x*x*

“How’d it go?” Lena asked as she passed a mug to tea to Oliver.

“He still doesn’t talk but the nurse says he gets excited when she mentions me visiting, despite him not remembering that I’m his son. Today was a good day, though. We went for a walk in the garden, then he handed me his old copy of Cat’s Cradle and I read to him for awhile. It was nice.” Oliver’s smile was bittersweet, his gaze momentarily distant before turning to Lena. “What about you? How’d your meeting with Reese go?”

“Well, I’ve officially seen both Reese and Jack nude.” Lena began with a wry twist to her lips.

“Seriously?” Oliver demanded disgustedly.

“Indeed. But it was fine, I suppose. As fine as it can be when everything is such a mess.” Lena slouched into the couch so she could rest her head against Oliver’s shoulder. “His feelings are hurt, which I understand, but what are we supposed to do? I know that Percy let it happen, but that doesn’t mean he deserved to be treated like that. Reese used Percy’s feelings and I just… I can’t overlook that.”

Oliver heaved a sigh before acting the voice of reason. “He just needs to get his head on straight, that’s all. Give him some time to grow up.”

“You’re right. You’re always right. I’m just frustrated.” Lena burrowed into the other teens side, stealing snuggles and warmth.

“You’re awfully tactile today.” Oliver commented with amusement, leaning slightly to put his tea on the end table before it got spilt and wrapping his arms around the petite teen.

“It’s that time of month.” Percy answered with a roguish grin as he swept into the room. “She always turns into a huge snuggle-slut when she’s menstruating.”

“ _Oi_!” Lena exclaimed indignantly, and with very little grace.

Oliver chuckled, a blush staining his cheeks but tightened his grip when Lena tried to pull away in embarrassment. “Shhh, it’s alright. All part of nature, love.” He murmured into her hair.

Lena hid a small smile against Oliver’s shoulder, silently thanking whatever deity was listening for her incredible friends.

x*x*x*x*x*

That night Oliver made dinner, giving Lena the evening off. He all but banished her from the kitchen, only appearing to bring her a cup of tea and a heating pad.

“I’m not an invalid, Oliver.” But the overall effect was ruined by the warm, content smile spreading over Lena’s face.

“I know that, but I also know you’re cramping and you look a bit peaky, so I’m asking you to stay off your feet.” When Lena narrowed her gaze at him a bit, Oliver leaned over her, kissing the corner of her mouth. “Just let me take care of you for a bit, yeah?”

Lena swallowed heavily, feeling her heart give an odd flip at Oliver’s crooked smile before nodding slowly.

“Good girl.” he teased giving her another peck, on the forehead this time, before slipping back into the kitchen.

“You okay? You look like you’ve just had the mother of all epiphanies.” Percy prodded as he pulled Lena against his side.

“Not really, he just caught me off guard is all.” Lena murmured, tucking herself against his side.

“Because you aren’t used to being taken care of?”

“Not…exactly. More like it never mattered. You don’t talk about menstruation in my circle, not unless your chance of fertility is affected. Theo knew but ignored it, as is customary. I just...he’s right, I’m uncomfortable, I don’t feel well, I’m tired, and weepy; he could tell and is actively trying to make me feel better. It’s just...new. My father used to bring me chocolate occasionally, when I would have a particularly bad month, but even he would just leave it on my bed for me to find, we never spoke of it. I’m not conveying myself properly.” She finished with a frustrated sigh.

“No, I understand, I think. I just hope dinner is edible.” Percy gave another mischievous grin.

x*x*x*x*x*

“Thank fuck for flooing!” Oliver exclaimed, stepping out of the grate at Hogwarts. “Seriously, if I never see that train again, it’ll be too soon!”

Oliver was last through and the other two parts of the trio were already straightening their robes and gathering their things.

Percy stepped closer to the fireplace to magick away the coating of ash the three had left upon exiting the green flame. As he went to move away, someone came tumbling out of the grate, Percy instinctively reached forward to catch the person.

“Merlin, I hate flooing!” The boy spat, pushing out of Percy’s arms to straighten his hair and robes. “Thank you for your-” He cut himself off as his eyes met Percy’s.

Lena nudged Oliver, grinning at the (entirely cliche) undeniably adorable scene playing out in front of them. Both boys were stood no more than six inches apart, staring slack-jawed at the other.

“Percy?” Lena called, a smirk plain in her voice, as the teen in question jerked as if electrocuted.

“Yeah, Princess?” He turned to her distractedly.

The other boy gasped in shock. “You can’t address her as such!”

“It’s lovely to see you Mr. Smythe.” Lena stepped forward, curtseying formally.

“Miss. Grey, a pleasure as always.” He returned, taking her slim hand to press a kiss to her knuckles.

“Allow me to introduce you to my friends.” She replied pleasantly before turning to her boys. “Oliver Milner, Seventh Year Ravenclaw, and Perseus Bones of Gryffindor, also a Seventh Year.” She turned her attention back to them. “This is Prometheus Smythe, youngest son of Eros and Psyche Smythe.” Once everyone had properly acknowledged one another, Lena spoke again. “If you don’t mind me asking, Prometheus, what brings you to Hogwarts?” She couldn’t quite puzzle it out, Prometheus had been removed from Hogwarts after First Year and enrolled at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

“Not at all, Lenaria. I’m sure you have heard rumour of my mother’s….fall from grace, as it were?” He gave her a small smile.

“Not in so many words, mostly bits and pieces. You know I do not engage in such idle pastimes.” She encouraged, barely containing a cringe at her full first name, she thought she had long since threatened everyone out of its use.

“Yes, well you never know, we haven’t interacted much in past years; I wouldn’t presume to still know you.” He paused to give a pointed look at her obviously all male company. “My Father, in a fit of vindictive productivity, decided I would finish my education here, rather than my Mother’s Alma Mater.” He shrugged fluidly.

Lena smirked. “You’re sure it had nothing to do with the scandal I caught wind of, involving you and the-”

“That is quite enough Lenaria!” He exclaimed, a blush rising under his collar. “Now, if you don’t mind.” He made to move past the trio.

“You’ll be returning to the Slytherin Commons?” Lena questioned, casually blocking his path.

“It would appear so.”

Lena grit her teeth, she had forgotten how obnoxiously nonchalant and casually superior Prometheus tended to come off as.

“I’m not at all certain that would be in your best interest, Theus.” She tried in a softer voice, laden with careful concern.

“And whyever not?” He looked almost affronted, cutting the petite woman a sharp glare at the childhood nickname.

Lena narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re acting purposely obtuse. You know very well why not.”

“I suppose you have a solution?” He sounded vaguely scornful.

“As a matter of fact, I do, but only if you can behave yourself. Otherwise, I’ll feed you to the wolves. With a smile on my face.” The threat was clear in Lena’s body language as she motioned for him to gather his things and follow her.

“Uh, hold up. How about a powwow to discuss this?” Oliver demanded, speaking up for the first time.

“Later.” Her tone brokered no arguments.

The three men followed her obediently through the castle.


	2. I Like Her 'Cause She's Smart, Headstrong, and Independent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know Prometheus a little better and get a little more insight into the Pureblood culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!  
> -RSS

        “This will be your room.” Lena announced, waving Prometheus into the sky blue and gold room. “Change the colors if you wish.” She left to let him get settled.

        The other two moved with Lena to the sitting room.

        “So, _Lenaria_ , care to tell us what this is all about?” Percy smirked, emphasising her given name.

        “I will hex you into the middle of next century if you ever utter that name again.” Lena threatened, her expression dark. Once Percy looked properly chastised, she continued. “Prometheus was instrumental in the war efforts; he fed me information on the inner workings of the Dark Lord’s campaign in France. His father was a rather prominent figure and had been an investor of sorts for Voldemort in the First Wizarding War. Prometheus, on principle alone, goes against his Father at every opportunity, but this was especially important. Prometheus’ first love was a muggleborn boy. When his Father caught them together, he offered the boy, Jase, up for entertainment at the next Dark Revelry. Jase didn’t survive the night. Thus began Prometheus’ foray into spying.”

        “Why is it that none of us ever knew about him, or you, for that matter?” Oliver questioned idly, a thoughtful look on his face.

        “I acted as a handler of sorts for Prometheus. He fed his information directly to me, I amassed it with what I had been able to gather and reported directly to Severus.” Lena explained patiently.

        “Severus Snape? The greasy-” Percy found a wand in his face.

        “Think very carefully before you finish that sentence, Perseus. Severus Snape was an amazing man. Brave in a way your legendary Gryffindor Courage could never hope to be. He risked his life everyday in hopes of overthrowing that madman, so you would do well to learn some respect. He’s the only reason I survived the war, got me out of more tight spots than I can count high.” Lena’s voice was low and dangerous, her cheeks pink with anger and barely restrained violence.

        The other two looked dumbfounded, Lena had never pointed a wand at either of them. Percy wisely chose not to finish his thought on the deceased Potions Master.

        “As lovely as your spellwork is Lenaria, I rather enjoy that one’s face. Wouldn’t a simple apology do?” Prometheus swaggered into the sitting room, taking in the tense situation with the barest flick of his eyebrow.

        “I am sorry, Lena. I didn’t realise he was so important to you.” Percy murmured, keeping his eyes on his lap.

        Lena lowered her wand before turning to Prometheus. “No.”

        “No?” He repeated in confusion.

        “No.” She repeated firmly, flickering her gaze to rest on Percy briefly.

        “Ah. Yes, of course.” He acquiesced. “We will talk later?”

        “If you wish.” She nodded, giving the boy a small smile.

        “Lena isn’t telling you the whole story. She is to me what Monsieur Snape was to her. I can’t tell you how many times she saved my life. Providing cover stories, alibis, outright lying to the Dark Lord on several occasions, just to keep me alive. I owe her several Life Debts.” His tone was uncharacteristically sincere.

        “You owe me nothing, Prometheus. Your information helped save a lot of people., including my fiance and his friends. Our debts are cleared, and you know that.” Lena told him kindly.

        The younger teen nodded somewhat reluctantly, his expression turned unaccountably hopeful. “Could I…?” He gestured to the couch, where the other three had snuggled into one another. Lena gestured for him to join her on her free side, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him to rest against her comfortably. He was tense at first, understandable considering most Pureblood families weren’t overly tactile. Lena had been stiff at first too.

        “Relax.” She murmured into his hair, before dropping a kiss on his forehead.

        The day caught up to them then, the four falling asleep curled against one another, waking just in time for the Welcome Back feast.

x*x*x*x*x*

        “Where’s Prometheus?” Oliver asked, stumbling into the kitchen the next morning.

        “He had a meeting with Slughorn to get his schedule.” She responded, not bothering to look up from the Morning Prophet.

        “For the love of Merlin, Lenaria, tell me you take Ancient Runes.” A voice called from the sitting room.

        “Speak of the devil.” Lena murmured, bringing her coffee cup to her lips, still scanning whatever article had caught her attention.

        “Because I’m dreadful, and I mean truly _dreadful_ , at reading Runes. Ancient or otherwise.” Prometheus entered the kitchen, dropping into an empty chair.

        “I’m not doing your homework for you, Theus. I will tutor you, but I refuse to do your translations, how would you learn?” She told him firmly, standing to get him a cup of coffee. “And only if you _stop calling me Lenaria_! Lena will do just fine, thank you.”

        “But your name is Lenaria.” Prometheus prodded, hiding a smile behind his cup.

        “Yes, and I answer to Lena. Even Theo knew better to call me Lenaria for Merlin’s sake!”

        “Fine, _Lena_ , if it means so much to you.” He teased, appraising the plate of food she placed before him.

        “How come you serve him? We’re lucky if you even set the table for us.” Percy asked upon stumbling into the kitchen.

        “It is Pureblood custom.” Lena responded simply.

        “A formality I will not hold you to, Lena. You need not serve me.” Prometheus told her earnestly, catching her arm as she walked back towards the stove

        “It is custom.” Lena argued quietly, her head bowed submissively.

        Oliver and Percy watched in fascination as worry flashed across Prometheus’ face.

        “Look at me, Lena.” He urged softly.

        Lena met his gaze briefly before dropping it back to the floor.

        “ **Lena**.” His tone was sharp this time, demanding, and Lena’s response instantaneous. She hit her knees, hands tucked against the small of her back, head bowed as if preparing for a lashing. Prometheus left her there, grabbing the discarded paper and tucking into his breakfast.

        “You can’t just-” Oliver began indignantly, only to be cut of by a dark look from the Heir.

        “Do not presume to understand what is going on here. She disobeyed, she will stay where I’ve put her.” He responded dismissively.

        “She is not a House Elf, or a second class citizen, or your wife! You have no right to treat her as such!” Percy exclaimed, standing from his chair. He grabbed Lena’s arm, attempting to pull her to stand.

        Prometheus drew his wand and sent a mild stinging jinx at the hand Percy had wrapped around Lena’s upper arm. Percy jumped back with a yelp, rubbing the irritated spot before drawing his own wand. Lena shot Oliver a desperate look, silently begging him to stop this before it got out of hand.

        Oliver threw up a shield between Prometheus and Percy, giving Lena an acknowledging nod. Which was probably the worst thing he could have done as Prometheus rounded on her.

        “Remove your shirt.” His voice was deadly calm, freezing everyone in the kitchen except Lena, who automatically reached for the hem of the Quidditch shirt, drawing it up over her head before allowing it to pool in front of her. She was left shivering on the cold flagstone in nothing but a pair of black, boyshort panties. Oliver averted his gaze, attempting to preserve her modesty. “Hands in your lap, forehead to your knees.” Prometheus continued in the same dangerous tone. Lena did as she was bid. “Move your hair off your back. You will count them aloud.” Lena pulled her hair over her left shoulder, leaving the long, creamy pale, expanse of her back utterly exposed. Prometheus nudged her ankle with his foot. “Nod so I know you understand.” Lena nodded sharply.  
He drew his wand down in a slashing motion from Lena’s right shoulder, to her left hip. No incantation was spoken, it was only by Lena’s sharp intake of breath and murmured ‘ _One_.’ That Percy and Oliver knew anything at all had occurred. That is, until a long, pink welt raised along the path Prometheus’ wand had shadowed. He drew back his arm and repeated the action, this time drawing a quick line down the center of her spine.

        “Two.” She gasped out, wincing away from the stinging blow.

        “Do not make this harder on me, Lenaria. Stay still or I will be forced to add to your punishment.” Prometheus sounded almost as miserable as Lena as he brought his wand down again, leaving another welt along the left side of her back, running from shoulder to hip.

        “Three.” She murmured, voice thick.

        And so it continued, seven blows in all.

        Prometheus handed Lena her shirt. “You will not apply ointment or a charm to diminish the pain. You will allow these to heal naturally. Hopefully this has taught you your lesson.” Prometheus spoke in a hard tone. He held firm for an entire minute before dropping to his knees, drawing Lena against his chest. “ _Why would you make me do that_?” He implored, lips in her hair as he rocked her.

        “She didn’t make you do anything you cruel bastard!” Percy spat, making like he was going to pull Lena away from Prometheus.

        Lena whimpered, clinging to Prometheus, burrowing into his chest. Oliver watched Percy jerk back as if slapped, staring at Lena with a mixture of hurt and betrayal.

        “You know nothing, Bones, _nothing_! Do not judge me for doing what I had to do! Do you think I _enjoyed_ that? That I _wanted_ to hurt her? It’s the very last thing I wanted, but I had no choice! Do not presume to understand our upbringing.” Prometheus exclaimed, holding Lena tighter as his eyes watered and his voice broke.

        The kitchen was silent for several tense minutes as Oliver and Percy quickly ate and gathered their things for class.

        “Oliver? Would you please collect Lena’s work for the day? She can’t go to class like this.” Prometheus asked after Percy stalked out, slamming the outer door.

        “Of course. I could stay with her, she probably shouldn’t be alone.” Oliver gave his best friend a worried look. He wasn’t upset with Prometheus. Actually, he was sort of thankful he was here, he had never seen Lena act like this, and knew there was something he was missing. He trusted that Lena would have spoken up if Prometheus had acted out of turn. As it stood, Lena was curled up in Prometheus’ lap, half asleep.

        “Thank you, but I think an afternoon to herself would do her some good. Perhaps we can meet here at lunch to check on her?” Prometheus offered.

        Oliver recognized it for the Olive Branch it was. “Sure. Come on, let’s get her settled and I’ll walk you to your first class.” Oliver offered in return.

        Prometheus carried a sleeping Lena back to her and Percy’s bed. He settled her on her stomach, and gently tucked her in, dropping several kisses to her temple before leaving the room.

        They collected their outer robes and school bags before leaving their quarters.

x*x*x*x*x*

        Percy stormed toward Transfiguration, one look at the Keepers face had students scrambling out of his way.

        “Percy! Percy wait up!” Reese had finally managed to catch the teen without the ever-present Lena, and he planned to take advantage of the situation.

        Percy was just pissed enough to be itching for a fight, and so he spun to confront Reese. “What the _fuck_ could you _possibly_ want?” He demanded of the smaller boy.

        Reese came into this with every intention of apologizing, but seeing Percy so undone had Reese’s trousers growing uncomfortably tight. His eyes dark with rage, colour painted high on his cheekbones, body language seven shades aggressive, well, what can Reese say? Nothing beats angry sex.

        “I was just wondering if you wanted to come work out some of that tension.” He propositioned with a lust loaded look.

         Percy froze, staring at his childhood best friend and one-off lover. He knew he should tell him to piss off, should walk away with his head high, should at least pretend to have some dignity left. Lena would be furious if she found ever found out he was even considering it, but the very thought of Lena, of the way she had blown him off, had him wanting to say yes more than anything.

        Before Percy could decide either way, a familiar voice was calling his name; turning, he saw Draco Malfoy hurrying towards him.

        “Leave.” Draco dismissed Reese with hardly a glance.

         “Excuse me?” He spluttered indignantly. “We were having a conversation!”

        “And now you are not. I cannot even imagine why he would give you the time of day.” Draco replied with disdain.

        Reese huffed and stormed off when Percy failed to speak up in his defense.

        “Are you alright?” Draco asked gently, resting a hand on Percy’s forearm in concern.

        “I- No. No, I don’t think I am.” He replied before turning to head down the Transfiguration corridor.

        Draco kept up with him easily. “I’m sorry.” He murmured sincerely. “I came to speak with Lena, but you looked like you could use some help.”

        Percy gave him an appreciative nod. “Thanks, you probably saved me from doing something insurmountably stupid. Again.” They had reached the classroom by now and Percy turned back to Malfoy. “I’m not sure Lena is up to visitors today, but your best bet would be to find Oliver.” He turned, leaving a confused Heir alone in the corridor.


	3. Semi-Charmed Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. Last chapter got away from me a bit so, here, have some damage control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to reiterate that I have absolutely no control over my characters. Obviously.

       “Professor Slughorn?” A familiar voice broke the quiet hiss of ten brewing cauldrons, Oliver turned to see Draco standing in the doorway.

        "Mr. Malfoy, isn’t it?” Slughorn boomed from the front of the room. Oliver watched in mild amusement as Draco scowled.

       “Yes, sir. I was wondering if I might speak to Mr. Milner for a moment?” Draco’s voice was clipped, almost rude.

       “Certainly, my boy!” Slughorn beamed, motioning Oliver to join Malfoy.

       The two stepped into the corridor where Draco proceeded to throw up a few privacy wards.

       “I need to speak with Lena.” Draco began. “I found Percy first, he directed me to you.”

       “Right. Uhm, I’m not sure she’s up for talking this morning.” Oliver fumbled.

       Draco’s brow furrowed in concern. “What happened? Is she alright?”

       “Yeah, I mean, I suppose. I’m not actually really sure what even happened, it’s sort of confusing.” The teen admitted. Draco made an impatient noise for him to go on. “Do you happen to know Prometheus Smythe?” The Heir nodded, a look of consternation on his face. “Right. Well he’s transferred to Hogwarts, and Lena took him in with us. He actually is a pretty okay guy. Well, Percy isn’t happy, but Percy doesn’t understand. Fuck, I don’t understand either, but I’m willing to be patient.”

       “Oliver. The point, if you please.” Draco was trying to be polite, but Merlin these kids were wordy.

       “Right. So something weird happened this morning…” Oliver went on to explain the situation as best he could. Thankfully, Draco seemed to understand, despite Oliver’s less than satisfactory storytelling skills.

       “And where might I find her?” Draco asked once Oliver was finished with his tale.

       Oliver gave him a measured once-over. “If I tell you, you can’t abuse it. It’s a secret.”

       Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes. I promise not to tell anyone else the password to the clubhouse.”

       Oliver huffed, these Purebloods could be downright irritating. It’s like sarcasm was their first language. “Fifth floor, the abandoned Charms corridor. Walk the whole length of the hall, on your right there will be a mirror. Meet your reflection’s gaze, place your hand over his, and repeat ‘ _ **A posse ad esse**_.’ If you’re intentions are pure, you’ll be admitted entrance.”

       “Very well. Thank you, Oliver.” He shook the teen’s hand before darting off.

x*x*x*x*x*

       Lena was asleep when Draco got there, so he grabbed a book and settled in front of the fire. The apartments were actually quite nice, done in warm colours, and never short on plush cushions and throw blankets.

       He had been lounging for the better part of an hour when Percy crept in.

       “Draco? What are you doing here?” He seemed confused, which confused Draco. Percy was the one who had directed him to Oliver to find Lena, where else would Draco be?

       “Waiting for Lena to waken, I need to speak with her.” He spoke slowly, giving Percy and odd look.

       “I guess I just assumed you would be too busy to wait around.” Percy replied, setting his bag beside the sofa.

       “Oh no, this is important. Far too important to leave for another day.” Draco offered the spot next to him to Percy.

       “Are you talking about what happened this morning?” Percy asked as he sat beside the Heir.

       Draco could sense the teen’s anger and frustration. “Not initially, but it has become a concern.”

       “I just...How _could_ she?” Percy exclaimed.

       “You don’t understand, Percy. And I’m not trying to condescend you here, but you weren’t raised within the Upper Circle. What happened this morning is actually rather common.” Draco explained gently.

       “So you beat your wives frequently?” Percy snapped back.

       “Some do. It is more periodic than I care to admit. But what you saw this morning wasn’t abuse, Percy.”

       “He lashed her! Left welts and everything!” The teen half shouted.

       “Keep your voice down, don’t want to waken her. I’ll explain it to you if you swear to listen to the entire explanation before jumping in.” Malfoy offered. Percy nodded sharply.

       “Right. First thing you need to know is that all Pureblood women hoping to make a good match, are trained in submission. Some start young, others wait until their daughter has started school. Lena’s training began the same year she was betrothed to Theo. She was three. This training included everything, from kneeling on the floor for hours on end, to learning to crave punishment for misbehavior. I remember Theo’s excitement when the Grey Patriarch asked for his assistance in Lena’s training. I’m a little surprised she handled the lashing so gracefully, Theo prefered spanking, to switch punishment methods so suddenly must have been jarring for her.”

       “May I ask a question?” Percy interrupted softly.

       “Certainly.”

       “Lena said this morning that serving Prometheus was a Pureblood custom.” Percy paused waiting for Draco’s affirming nod before he continued. “Then why hasn’t she ever served you or Blaise? You joined us for tea plenty over Yule, yet she never went out of her way to help you.” It was a question that had been bugging him since that morning.

       “It would be extraordinarily rude for Lena to cater to us. Blaise and myself are both betrothed, it is our partners’ privilege to serve us.” Draco explained. “Just listen to the rest, okay? I’m pretty sure I know why what happened, did.”

       “Sorry.”

       “Not at all. Now, I want you to think about it; Lena has been trained in the delicate art of submission for fourteen years. That’s the majority of her life. She doesn’t submit to you and Oliver because you have always treated her as an equal, you never condescend her or attempt to dominate her. She is comfortable with you. Prometheus has a way of accidentally dominating people. I’ve seen Pureblood men submit to him, he just has this air about him. Lena’s reaction was automatic and instinctive, she had no control over it. Once you slip into a submissive headspace, so to speak, it is your partner’s job to take care of you. Prometheus punishing her was the best thing he possibly could have done, if he hadn’t it would have left Lena feeling immensely guilty and in desperate need of absolution. She might have even gone as far as to punish herself. Prometheus did what he did to protect Lena, no matter how it may seem.

       Dynamics are about to drastically shift here. As I said before, Prometheus does not mean to be so dominant, I’m positive he never meant for this morning to happen, but it isn’t going to stop. I’ll have a word with Lena about avoiding situations like this, just don’t be surprised if you see Lena sitting at his feet or fixing his plate. I know you’re probably confused and upset but there isn’t any blame in this situation.” Draco finished softly, satisfied that he had explained as best he could.

       “I couldn’t stand it, watching him hurt her. I’ve never seen her so weak.” Percy whispered.

       “Weak? Percy, submissive is not synonymous with ‘weak’. It is a tradition for a Pureblood wife to be subservient to her husband, but never could you call a woman in our circle _weak_. In fact, despite appearances, it is the women who carry much of the weight in our world. Sure, us men handle business, arrange Heirs, and make political matches for our children; it’s our wives that handle the daily politics, that twist the gossip to keep the name clean, that handle the finances and the house, teach the children. Do you know why we teach our women to be submissive, Percy? The _real_ reason?” Draco’s voice was barely more than a whisper by the end.

       “No.” The Keeper responded softly.

       “Because we know they are stronger than us, and we fear that. By training them as submissives, they become dependent on our care. They come to need us just as much as we need them.” Draco answered.

       Percy sat with a stricken look on his face.

x*x*x*x*x*

       Lena woke up over-tired and disoriented. The afternoon sun was streaming in through the windows, laying patterns across the duvet. Lena felt a distant pang of panic at having missed her classes. She shrugged it off, trying to work through the more pressing confusion.

       “You alright?”

       Lena’s head jerked towards the doorway where Draco stood, studying her closely. This just served to confuse Lena farther. When had Draco arrived.? Why was he here? Had she forgotten that she invited him?

       “Lena?” Draco started across the room towards her.

       Lena shook her head forcefully trying to shake herself back to reality. “Yes, fine. Just...confused? What happened? Why are you here?:”

       “I came to see you about the contract you signed, clever girl.” He gave her a proud smirk. “Then I heard about this morning’s… Fiasco, as it were. Figured I would stick around for a chat.”

       Lena’s head cleared a little at that. Oh. _Oh_. Well, fuck.

       “What the everloving fuck came over me this morning?” She murmured, dropping her head into her hands.

       “Language.” Draco chastised lightly, smirking in amusement.

       Lena shot him a glare from between her fingers. “Could we be serious for a second, perhaps?”

       “Where’s the fun in that?” He chuckled. At the teens dark look, he sobered. “Yes, alright. You really have nothing to be embarrassed for, your training kicked in and you lost control for a moment, it’s fine.” He soothed.

       “For a moment? He _lashed_ me, Draco! I _kneeled_ at his feet like a trained House Elf! Sure, it started out as propriety, but it never should have gone that far! Do you even understand the damage I’ve done to my relationship with Prometheus? And Oliver and Percy! How will I even begin explaining this to them?” Lena had begun pacing, tugging at a lock of her hair.

       “Oh, and Merlin forbid you behave like a proper Pureblood woman! You reacted in a way befitting of your station, Lena, you reacted to his command how you have been raised to. There is no shame in that. As for your relationship with Smythe, he owes you his life several times over, he wouldn’t dare cross the line again as long as you set firm boundaries. And I already explained it to Percy, Oliver isn’t even really all that upset, more confused, but he’s a Ravenclaw, he’s probably already worked it out for the most part. Just go out there and handle the fallout.” Draco commanded. “Merlin, you act like is the first time you’ve had to do damage control.”

       Lena took a moment to sulk at the rebuke before straightening her shoulders. She stole another second to get her head together and prepared to face the music.

       “Uh, Lena? Pants perhaps?” Draco reminded, clearly struggling to contain his mirth.

x*x*x*x*x*

       “You wanted to speak with me?” Lena looked up from where she was finishing her Advanced Arithmancy essay at the desk in their library.

       “Yes, please make yourself comfortable. Just let me finish this train of thought.” She went back to her parchment, leaving Prometheus to settle into one of the armchairs with a sheepish look.

       She took her time in completing the numeric web she had spent the last four hours agonizing over, allowing the younger teen to wait. Finally she pushed it aside.

       “What happened this morning was a one time deal. It has been a long time since I had need of that particular skill set, and I didn’t have as tight a rein on it as I thought I did.” Lena began, waiting to see if that would do.

       “Oh, so they preferred it when you struggled?” Prometheus snarked, smirking nastily.

       Lena felt a wave of nausea, but had no emotion or memory attached to it. Something began pricking at the back of her mind, but her attempts to grab it left her with the disconcerting feeling of fingers slipping off glass. Her dissatisfaction must have been evident on her face because Prometheus continued.

       “Or is that one more thing we don’t discuss? Hmmm? Too much for your delicate sensibilities? Can’t stand to remember the deceit you so skillfully laid in the dead of night? Tell me, do they know? Your merry band of misfits. I would bet not.”

       Lena’s confusion deepened. “Prometheus.” She began slowly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

       “No shit?” Prometheus took a good look at her face. “No shit! You really don’t! Well, well, well. I suppose the question is, who stole little Lenny’s memories?”

       Lena rolled her eyes, shifting in her seat. “You sound like a poorly sketched villain, Prometheus. I have no idea what you’re talking about, and it is of no consequence. I just wanted to make clear that there will be no repeat of this morning, I am not your toy.” She said this with a mixture of vitriol and stern rebuke.

       “Yes, your majesty.” He mocked, bowing before leaving the room.

       Unfortunately, the feeling that she was missing something vital didn’t leave with him.

x*x*x*x*x*

       Prometheus hurried to his room, making a mad grab for parchment and a quill.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_   
_You know I have never had the patience for polite small talk and pointless niceties, so I will cut straight to the chase. Please forgive me._

_During the war, Lena and I were very close, as was necessary of two people in our position. During the year leading up to the final battle, Lena became involved in several very important (and subsequently very classified) operations for The Order. They had been passed through Severus to her. Initially, all I knew was that these operations were tailored to her particular skill set, she would disappear for several days before coming home exhausted, and often times beaten. I begged for months for her to leave off, she just kept telling me that what she was doing was as important as it was necessary. It wasn’t until a few months ago that I found out exactly what The Order had asked of her. I cannot write it here, it is still classified information, and Merlin forbid if this fell into the wrong hands. What I can tell you is that those missions should have destroyed her, and she may be in a lot more danger than any of us could have imagined. Her name has protected her thus far, but it is only a matter of time before someone sets out for retribution._

_More importantly, someone has removed her memories of the missions. I brought it up this afternoon and she was genuinely perplexed. I know for a fact that memory modification was common in patrolling troops in The Order, but they would need her to retain the information in case she was ever called in to testify. So who would take them? Someone trying to protect her, or should we be thankful that memories were all they took?_

_I know you must think me horribly dramatic, Lena always says that, but I can assure you that this is a matter to be met with the utmost care and attention. I couldn’t think of anyone else to write. I need your help, Draco._

_Regards,_   
_Prometheus Smythe_


	4. Couldn't Face the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a filler chapter, only not really. I'm laying the ground work for several big reveals. 
> 
> Just be patient with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke: Thank you for talking me through the beginning of this chapter. I was a mess. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm incredibly glad I did it! I love you!
> 
> Tamsyn: Thank you so incredibly much for your kind words of encouragement. You will never understand how much it meant to me! I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's dedicated to you, after all. :D
> 
> Just a reminder that letters and flashbacks are ALWAYS IN ITALICS
> 
> Happy Reading! Love,  
> RSS

       Percy heard, for the third time that evening, someone pace up to his door, hesitate, before cursing and walking away again.

       “For Merlin’s sake, Prometheus, just come in already!” The Keeper called from where he was studying on his and Lena’s bed.

       Prometheus peeked around the door, a sheepish half-smile on his face. “Right. Uh, am I interrupting something?” He had stepped fully into the room and was looking everywhere but at Percy.

       “No, just revising for a Charms quiz tomorrow. Can I help you with something?” Percy watched with barely concealed amusement as the younger teen fidgeted under his gaze.

       "I just- Well the thing is- I wanted to-” He fumbled, a blush beginning to burn it’s way up his neck.

       “Feel free to begin making sense at any time.” Percy teased, grinning.

       Prometheus shot the Gryffindor an icy glare. “I wanted to apologize. I understand that the situation the other morning with Lena must have confused you. I should have explained what was going on, I forget that Hogwarts doesn’t educate their students on Pureblood customs and cultures.”

       “Yeah, Lena’s bitched about that a fair few times. It’s fine, Draco explained it, and I understand better now. That’s not to say I would be okay with it being a regular thing.” Percy moved his books into a pile, inviting Prometheus to sit on the bed.

       “No! No, of course not. Lena already laid down some ground rules.” Prometheus sat stiffly on the very edge of the bed.

       “Right. Well, good then.” Percy answered. “Anything else?” He asked when the younger teen made no move to leave.

       “Oh, no. I guess I Should-”

       “You don’t have to.” Percy rushed to assure. He held up some flash cards Lena had charmed for him. “You wanna quiz me?”

x*x*x*x*x*

       “What are you getting all dressed up for?” Lena circled Oliver as he used a brush to settle his still-shower-damp hair.

       “I have a date.” He smiled at his best friend in the mirror.

       Lena quickly covered her shock. “Really? That’s wonderful! Do I know her?”

       “Maybe? Do you know Caroline Gemma? She’s a-”

       “Hufflepuff, yes. I worked with her in Charms once, fifth year I believe. She’s sweet. So, who asked who?” Lena reached out to straighten Oliver’s collar.

       “She asked me, and I figured, you know, I needed to go to Hogsmeade anyways and you guys weren’t going so what’s some company?” He exhaled a heavy breath.

       “Well have a wonderful time! You’ll tell me all about it when you get home, yes?” Lena gave him another once over, picking a stray piece of lint off his cloak.

       “Of course!” He gave her a silly grin before kissing her cheek and rushing out the door.

x*x*x*x*x*

      _“Just Listen for a moment, Draco! I’m not going to survive the Final Battle. I need you to keep out of the way, stay safe.”_

_“You could survive! This errand from the Dark Lord is a suicide mission, Theo, you know that!”_

_“It doesn’t matter! It must be done. Listen to me, Draco, you have all the paperwork for the Estate and the protective measures taken. I need one more favor.”_

_“Of course you do!”_

_“Hush! You know I would do the same for you. Something has happened to Lena, the Order, they’ve been using her. If you get to her before I do, you need to take those memories. Promise me, Draco!”_

_“What memories? What’s going on?”_

_“You’ll know them when you see them, hide them, Draco. They’ll destroy her.”_

_“You have my word.”_

x*x*x*x*x*

       Lena was curled up on the window seat, idly flipping through a potions book, cigarette dangling from long fingers, half forgotten.

       The screech of an Eagle Owl startled Lena, causing her to drop the half burnt fag out the window. She searched the azure sky, watching in trepidation as an Owl she didn’t recognize came right for her window. Moving out of the way, she waited as the bird drew closer. It landed on the windowsill neatly, offering it’s leg in the most haughty manner.

_Dearest Lena,_

_Hello darling. I’ve been so busy since arriving back in New York, but I wanted to take a moment and write to you._

_I trust your studies are going well? I spoke to Gaius, he was rather angry at your leaving, but I support your decision wholeheartedly. Of course you need to finish your education! I fully understand your need to gain closure from this chapter of your life. I don’t mind pushing our union back the year it will take to fulfill your requirements._

_That reminds me, I filed the contract with the American Ministry this morning, we should have our license by month’s end. Have you decided on colors? How many people are coming from your side? I know you had the wedding all but planned from your previous engagement, if you still have all the paperwork, we could use those details if you like._

_Anyhow, I’m rambling and business calls. Please feel free to Owl me back, anytime._

_My Love,_   
_Max Grant_

       Lena made a disgusted face. Use the wedding plans her and Theo had spent _hours_ putting together? Compromising on the colours, and who would sit where, and whether or not Firewhiskey was an acceptable drink option for the reception. No. Absolutely _not_. The thought sickened her.

       One the other hand, Lena was pleased her original assessment had been correct. He filed with the American Ministry, which meant it would take at least three months for everyone to get their act together and figure out what she had done. Plenty of time to get the rest of her plan in motion, and if all went well, no one would even suspect she had done anything unbecoming in the first place.

       “Lena!” She startled again, looking up into the face of an amused Oliver. “You were all the way on the other side of London! What were you thinking about?”

       “Hmmm? Oh, nothing. Max wrote me a letter.” She held out the expensive parchment for Oliver’s perusal.

       “He wanted to use you and Theo’s wedding plans?” Oliver asked with distaste.

       “It was mentioned. I think it’s more that he doesn't want to have to waste his time making frivolous decisions.”

       “At least he’s allowing you to finish your education.” Oliver handed the letter back. “I mean, it doesn’t make having to marry him any easier, but it buys you some time.”

       Lena gave Oliver a measured look. “Surely you don’t still believe I mean to marry him?” That’s when Lena remembered that Oliver had never been around when they had discussed her coming nuptials. The first time had been the night of his non-suicide attempt, he had been visiting his father the day she had sat Percy down to explain the plan. Poor communication had kept him in the dark about the entire situation.

       “Well, what else can you do?” He shrugged.

       “Oh sweetheart, no. I have the entire situation in hand.” She took a deep breath, intending on divulging the plan, when she spotted Prometheus slinking out of her and Percy’s bedroom. “Prometheus Eros Smythe!”

       The Sixth Year turned, a guilty expression twisting his features before his usual blank mask dropped into place. Lena pointed to the space in front of her. “Now.”

       Prometheus came to stand before her, shoulders stiff, hands joined at the small of his back.

       “Why were you in my bedroom?”

        "I wanted to speak to Percy, to apologize for my behavior.”

       “And you felt you couldn’t do that in a shared living space, why?”

       “It was a private conversation ma’am. The sort you indulge behind closed doors”

       “Was your apology well received?”

       “Yes ma’am.”

       “Did he request your company further?”

       “Yes ma’am.”

       “And I trust you minded your manners and treated him with the respect he deserves?”

       “Of course, ma’am.”

       “Did you touch him in an unbecoming manner?”

       “No ma’am!”

       Lena finally cracked, letting a smirk slip. “Did you want to?”

       A blush caught under the younger teen’s collar. “If that’ll be all, ma’am? I would like to finish my homework.”

       “You may go.” she dismissed easily.

       “What the hell was that?” Oliver asked, amused.

       “Habit. When in front of the Dark Lord we had to appear as if we had no affiliation, so when I questioned him at meetings, he adopted as formal a pose as possible. Later, as things got harder, more complicated, we used it as a form of detached communication. If what he had to report was too difficult for him to truly face or accept, we would treat it as an interrogation. It helped us separate the information from our personal feelings.” Lena explained.

       “Merlin, you guys really were in danger.” It appeared as though this thought had just occurred to the Ravenclaw.

       Lena snorted in amusement. “Yes, well, everyone did their duty.”

       “But, I mean...You guys could have been killed!”

       “Yes, and had you or Percy been in our positions, you probably would have been. But our upbringing allowed us to navigate the waters. Not safely, of course. There was never any guarantee, but our skill set made it easier for us to play both sides, you understand?” Lena wasn’t sure how to make Oliver understand.

       “Because you’re Slytherin’s right? It makes you better at deception?”

       “Yes, and no. Spying? Deception? Lies? Those are not Slytherin qualities. We survived because we were just cunning enough, shrewd, and protective of our loved ones. We were willing to do whatever we had to, to ensure the safety of those dear to us. The ends justify the means, remember.”

        Oliver nodded his understanding. “Thank you. I’m sure not many ever actually told you that, but thank you. I’m sure you saved a lot of lives, and I appreciate you risking yours for a cause that would never fully trust you.”

       Lena inclined her head. “I appreciate your gratitude.”

x*x*x*x*x*

       Draco sat in the study of Malfoy Manor, rolling a mouthful of scotch over his tongue. In the center of his desk lay a letter. The penmanship was sloppy in it’s frantic worry, the lines frequently blotted with excess ink. Key words kept jumping out at the Heir, sucking his mind back to promises made, deals struck with the devil, a single heinous act performed.

      _A thrill ran through him upon hearing her crystalline screams as he savagely tore through all her mental defenses, ravaging her memories with a cruel abandon. Her body pinned between his own and the cold, damp wall._

_He was man enough to admit that it excited him. Later, Blaise would assure him it was the adrenaline, the violence erupting around them. Draco wasn’t as sure. Having her at his mercy fuelled some long smothered fire in his gut, shooting electricity through his veins. Her body was warm and soft, gently curving in all the right places, made him crave skin. He held her gaze until the pain overwhelmed her, her frame slumping into his as she finally lost consciousness. He dropped her carelessly to the floor, noticing, for the first time, the trickle of blood sliding from her right nostril He watched in fascination as it slipped over the generous curve of her upper lip, before dripping onto her tongue._

_The guilt caught up to him then. He stumbled away from her body, running from the room, not even sure if he left her alive. What had come over him?_

_He ran into someone, stopping as they steadied him._

_“Draco?” Blaise grabbed his friend’s face. “Draco, what’s wrong? You look like death. Were you hit with a spell?”_

_Draco gave his best friend a blank look, shaking his head to try and clear it. It was no use, all he could see was her terrified face, eyes pleading with him. Why had he done it? What was wrong with him?_

_“Draco! You’re shaking! What’s happened? Where’s Theo?” The Italian was rubbing soothing circles along the blonde’s cheekbones._

       “Draco, darling? Are you coming to bed?” The Heir was pulled from his memories by his fiancee, clad in a silk nightgown, her slender body outlined softly by the lit sconces in the corridor behind her.

       “Of course, love. Just give me a moment to finish up here.”


	5. Keep It to Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a filler, but pay close attention because we're starting to reveal some really important things that will be huge later on.
> 
> Also, you're going to run into foreign language here. A language that I'm barely familiar with. My father's family is Jewish, and my great grandfather spoke Yiddish a lot when I was a child. I used it as inspiration here, an explanation as to why we have Lena and Prometheus speaking it will come later.
> 
> Translations are, as always, in the end notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is for a lot of people.  
> Luke, for listening to me ramble and being a solid sounding board. You, my love, are the best friend a girl could ask for.  
> Coley, for sticking with this and being my biggest cheerleader.  
> Tamsyn, for your encouragement, and kind words. You'll never know how much I appreciate it!

       “Well, I’m reasonably sure I didn’t just completely bomb that.” Oliver exhaled heavily, walking from the dungeons with Lena.

  
       “I had no idea Slughorn was such a sadist, asking us to brew Amortentia as an exam grade. I know adults who can’t make it, it’s dead complicated.” Lena was stretching her neck, trying to get all the kinks 3 hours huddled over a cauldron caused.

  
       “As if you actually had any trouble, you breezed through! And still had time to finish your Transfiguration essay.”

  
       “Doesn’t mean I enjoyed it.” Lena defended as they climbed the stairs towards Charms.

  
       Oliver shot her a disbelieving look, shaking his head. He was just about to shoot a teasing remark back when they were joined by a pretty blonde.

  
       “Hello.” She murmured, shyly taking Oliver’s hand. She leaned around the tall teen to address Lena. “Hello Miss. Grey.”

  
       “There’s no need for that, darling. Please call me Lena, Miss. Gemma.” The Gemma family, Lena knew, had gone into hiding when the Dark Lord came to power. They were Hufflepuffs, the lot of them. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but they just weren’t the violent sort.

  
       “Then I must extend the same courtesy, it’s Caroline, please.” The petite blonde responded, giving Lena a warm smile.

  
       Lena inclined her head before dropping back away from them. They looked unbearably adorable, Oliver with his head inclined to hear Caroline as she animatedly told him some story involving herbology and Neville Longbottom, Caroline’s free hand making understated movements, the other wrapped securely around Oliver’s larger one.

  
       Lena felt a pang of something as she watched Oliver tenderly, absently, stroke his thumb along hers.  
“Well if they aren’t sickeningly cute. Who’s the blonde?” Prometheus seemed to materialise out of nowhere, appearing at Lena’s elbow.

  
       Lena startled at his sudden arrival. “Don’t you recognize her? That’s Caroline Gemma.”

  
       "Little Caroline? Well, she certainly grew up in all the right places." Prometheus said consideringly, eyeing the petite blonde from behind.

  
       Lena turned an amused look on Prometheus. "She certainly did. Speaking of people who grew up well, have you spoken to Percy lately? Anymore study dates?"

  
       "Oh, are we talking about this now? I thought we were just going to ignore it until the tension asphyxiated us all." The younger teen snarked.

  
       Lena just smiled sweetly, waiting him out.

  
       "Honestly, דראָבנע (Drʼábnʻ(**) there isn't much to tell. I apologized to him, he offered to help me study, it was a little awkward at first, but I think everything was successfully smoothed over." He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

  
       "I'm proud of you, ליבלינג (Lyblyng(*) I know how difficult you find it to apologise." Prometheus prodded her gently in the ribs at her teasing. "As for-"

  
       "What in Merlin's name did you just call him?" Percy interrupted Lena as he drew even with the pair, causing the petite teen's heart to race double time.

  
       "I'm getting you all fitted for collars!" Lena swore, clamping a slim hand over her thundering heart, her chest felt almost painfully restricted.

  
       Percy cocked his head before grinning. "Gee, Lenny, I had no idea you were so kinky!"

  
       Lena levelled a glare at her best friend, trying to rub away the growing ache. "Piss off." Percy threw his head back laughing, elated at having drawn a curse from her. "No, I fear if I continue to allow you all to sneak up on me, I risk having a major cardiac event."

  
       The blood drained from Percy's face at the breathless tone stealing the bite from her words. "Shit, Len! I didn't even think! Are you alright? Should we see Pomphrey just in case? Let me check your pulse. Do you feel light headed? Shakey? Dizzy? You're short of breath. Merlin you look pale!"

  
       "What'd you do now, Percy?" Oliver teased, having missed the exchange, but caught the larger teen's frantic tone.

  
       Prometheus wrapped a strong arm around Lena's waist before taking control of the situation. "Percy, take her bag, explain to Flitwick that Lena requires medical attention." He ordered calmly, turning to lead Lena away.

  
       "What happened?" Oliver demanded, staring worriedly after his best friend.

  
       "I snuck up on her. I mean, not intentionally, it's hard to startle Lena, I didn't think... But her heart is so weak..." Percy was nervously gnawing on his lower lip.

       "She'll be fine. Pomphrey will have her right as rain." Oliver reassured, steering his friend into the Charms Classroom.

  
x*x*x*x*x*

  
       "Miss. Grey! I had hoped I wouldn't be seeing you again so soon. Oh dear, you're looking a bit peaky. Well, sit!" The matron motioned towards an empty bed, bustling about in her usual fashion. "I'll just be a moment, I've a first year caught in the path of a Pepper-up gone wrong."

  
       "Has this ever happened before?" Prometheus asked quietly, taking the seat beside the bed.

  
       "Not exactly." Lena offered, still trying desperately to convince her lungs that, _no_ , the air was not too thin.

  
       "But you know why it's happening now." It wasn't a question, and his piercing gaze demanded answers.

  
       They were interrupted by Madame Pomphrey, who spent several minutes scolding Lena before giving her a heavy duty Calming Draught and ordering her to relax.

  
       Lena pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing she wouldn't get away without a satisfactory explanation. "Several weeks before Yule, Percy, Oliver and I were headed back from Hogsmead. It had been a rough day all around, Blaise had just brought me the information he had on Oliver's parents, and none of it was good; so you'll understand that none of us were exactly on top of our game." She stopped here for several long moments to catch her breath. "I thought I heard something, but convinced myself it was just...paranoia. You know, everyone's a little hex happy since the war, I just thought I was working myself up after sitting through a morning reliving some of the darkest of Voldemort's reign. By the time I realised something was seriously wrong, it was too late. I was taken down before I even got turned around, Percy and Oliver were left fighting 3 against 1. They couldn't find any leverage, and my body was left exposed." Lena stopped again, taking deep gulps of air.

  
       "What spell did they use?" Prometheus' voice was exceedingly calm, it immediately made Lena tense. She knew that voice. That was his spy voice. The voice he used when he was being נאַכט טעראָר (Nʼakt tʻrʼár(***) When emotions were a hindrance, and all you had to keep you warm at night was a fifth of whiskey, and a prayer to keep the nightmares away. She knew instinctively to tread lightly.

  
       " _Arresto Cardiactum_." She murmured, watching the younger teen's jaw clench, teeth grinding as he fought his reactions down. She waited until he had calmed to continue. "Long story short, Oliver saved my life with a clever counter-spell, but it left my heart damaged. I'm unable to bear children, and have to be very careful about exercise and stress levels. We've all been vigilant; Oliver monitors my diet, both his parents were doctors so he knows what foods risk putting undo stress on my cardiac system, Percy taught me yoga, we've been fine. The only real problems I've had are the nightmares, they tend to spike my pulse rate, but we deal. This is the first time it's acted up, though I can't say I'm surprised."

  
       Prometheus waited politely for Lena to finish before forcing out his next question. "Who?"

  
       "Irrelevant. The guilty parties have been appropriately punished." Lena soothed.

  
       "Who, Lena!? Who did this to you? Because I don't care if they've been 'appropriately punished', you won't be safe if they try again. So you're going to give me names, and I'm going to make sure the situation is handled." Prometheus snapped, voice cold.

  
       "I'm not sure when you got the impression that I needed to be taken care of, but I already 'handled' it!" Lena snarled, breathing heavily.

  
       "Explain."

  
       "Of the six attackers, all have been expelled. Only three of them have a personal grudge, the other three were paid to move against me. Now, the original trio are siblings. The eldest cast the spell on my heart, he is to stand trial, and faces time in Azkaban if he's found guilty. All three have been blacklisted, no school or place of employment will take them, and the family has been shunned from High Society, so there is no hope of redemption any time this century."

  
       "Why? Why you?" Prometheus pushed.

  
       "I thought about that a lot those first few weeks. Originally I assumed it was because I killed their eldest brother during The Final Battle, but the more I thought about it, the less sense that made. There are only two people alive that know I was his end: myself, and Potter, and between the two of us, I'm pretty sure Potter had more important things on his mind than keeping track of my kills. Hell, he didn't even know my name until after my testimony for Severus, there's no way he told anyone that would have spread it back to our circle. The only thing left that I could figure, was they didn't appreciate my war efforts." Lena finished, smirking.

  
       "No. This attack was personal. Of all the spells they could have used, they chose one that would damage your-" Prometheus trailed off, going pale as he turned to Lena. "Lena, it was Flint wasn't it? The siblings who attacked you were the Flints."

  
       "How did you...?" Lena reached for the younger teen, beyond concerned about his reaction.

  
       "Don't Leave the wing before I get back." He ordered before sweeping out.

  
x*x*x*x*x*

  
_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

  
_You promised you would take care of this. I'm giving you one more week before I take matters into my own hands._

  
_P. Smythe_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ליבלינג (Lyblyng(*) - Yiddish, (noun) darling, precious.
> 
> דראָבנע (Drʼábnʻ(**) - Yiddish, Petite
> 
> נאַכט טעראָר (Nʼakt tʻrʼár(***) - Yiddish, Night terror
> 
> (It sounds weird now, but there's a reason I swear)


	6. I've Got Chains and You've Got Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps back and forth between Draco's POV and Lena's.  
> It's a little short, but also very important. It gives you a more clear picture of what's to come, and the puzzle is beginning to fall together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This one was fun. It hasn't had much editing, to be honest so all mistakes are, as always, my own.  
> Tamsyn: I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one! xx

       Draco straightened his perfect robes in a nervous fidget, moving his fingers up to smooth his already impeccable hair, before stepping towards the floo with purpose. He had made a promise, and he intended to right his biggest wrong. Hell, perhaps his conscience would finally give him a rest once he settled this.

  
       The Heir nodded, affirming his choice; he reached for the box of floo powder and froze.

  
_'Those memories will destroy her...'_

  
       "Fuck." He cursed softly, dropping his hand.

  
       "Darling? What is it?" Astoria glided into the receiving room, watching her fiance warily.

  
       "I- Nothing, my love. Lunch isn't agreeing with me, I think I'll retire to my study." Draco stumbled slightly on his way out, too lost in his own head to even notice the fumble.

  
       "Draco." Astoria snapped at her betrothed, waiting for his full attention before she continued. "You are a man of integrity, of dignity, and honor. I would not have agreed to marry you had I thought I would end up with your father's son. Whatever mess you have made, you will remedy it."

  
       He felt his throat tighten at her words. "I- I don't know what to do." He admitted softly.

  
       "Then you come to me, and we'll figure it out together." Astoria returned, as if the answer were obvious.

  
       Draco eyed her consideringly before offering his hand. "Join me."

  
x*x*x*x*x*

  
       "I don't think I need to remind you of how precarious your health is, Miss. Grey." The Matron scolded gently.

  
       "I know ma'am."

  
       "Here. I want you to keep one on you at all times." The Mediwitch handed her several vials of the extra strength Calming Draught. "Take a mouth full or two whenever you feel your pulse rate getting out of hand, or slip some in your tea if your stress levels are beyond what you feel your body can handle, alright?"

  
       Lena nodded, casting a shatter-proof charm on the crystal tubes before dropping them into the pocket of her robe.

 

       "Alright then, get to Transfiguration before Minerva has my head!"

  
x*x*x*x*x*

  
       Astoria took another sip of Firewhiskey. "The solution is staring you in the face, Draco."

  
       "Feel free to enlighten me at any time." He snarked, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

  
       "You fucked up-"

  
       "Astoria!"

  
       "What are you, my father? You did! You fucked up. Not only did you steal her memories, but you did it in such a violent and violating manner, you put your father to shame. I will not sit here and pretend that she will forgive you, Merlin knows I wouldn't, but you have to be honest with her. You need to tell her what you did and allow her to decide for herself whether or not she wants them back." The Heir's soon-to-be wife instructed.

  
       "But Theo said-"

  
       Astoria's snort cut him off. "Yes, you mentioned what Theo said. Several times. Now, not to speak ill of the dead, but Theo always was stupid when it came to Lena."

  
       "He always tried to do what was best for her!" Draco defended quickly.

  
       "He consistently underestimated her! Face it, Theo felt threatened by Lena! She was strong, clever, and steadfast. She never needed him! Not nearly as much as he did her, and that ate at him! So he sheltered her, stunted her, made all of her decisions for her because he knew if she ever got the chance to realise how capable she was, he would lose her! He was terrified! Terrified of losing her, terrified of losing himself! Theo wasn't an easy man to love, but Lena did. Do you really think his father could have found him someone half as good as Lena if she had left him? No. And Theo knew that! So he did whatever he had to to keep her under his thumb!" Anger colored her cheeks as she let loose.

  
       "Enough!" Draco demanded.

  
       "No! I am to be your wife soon and you _will_ hear me! You can try and justify yourself any way that helps you sleep at night, but the fact of the matter is that what you did was so far beyond wrong, it makes my stomach turn just _thinking_  about what she went through at your hands! So you can go ahead and hide behind Theo, but he did nothing but manipulate that poor girl! Can you honestly even call that love? Doing what was right for her, or what would keep her loyal to him? I bet her liaison with the Order just _killed_  him!"

  
       The lovers stared one another down, neither giving an inch.

  
       "Let me ask you something Draco." Astoria began softly, her voice deadly as a striking snake. "Theo, and the morals of stealing someone's memories aside, did you really need to cause so much agony?" Her gaze was steady as she delivered the killing blow. "Were you protecting her, or punishing her?"

  
       Draco paled, fighting to keep his light lunch down.

  
       "That's what I thought."

  
x*x*x*x*x*

  
       "Miss. Grey? Would you mind staying behind for a moment?"

  
       "Of course not, Professor."

  
       McGonagall waited until Prometheus closed the door behind him to cast a silencing charm. "As you know, the Ministry has finally seen fit to begin trials on Voldemort's..."

  
       "Inner Circle, ma'am. Fifty or so, mostly men. Well actually, Bellatrix was really the only witch, and praise Merlin, she's dead." Lena supplied helpfully.

  
       "Yes, right. Thank you. You have... rather intimate knowledge of this group." Here, McGonagall gave her a loaded look Lena had trouble interpreting, but she nodded along. After all, Lena was set to marry into the Inner Circle, if that wasn't intimate then she couldn't tell you what was. "Your testimony will be invaluable. Also... Well perhaps it will also serve to lay some of the public's lingering doubt to rest. I... would like to apologize for the way you've been treated by The Order. Besides Severus, you were our greatest asset within the Death Eaters. Sometimes, I wonder if perhaps we pushed you too far, asked too much. You managed to get us information that saved hundreds of lives. I'm sorry more people don't recognize you as a hero. The war cost everyone, but you in particular paid steeply."

  
       Lena inclined her head in acknowledgement. To be honest, she was used to The Order's behavior. They never contacted her directly unless they needed something. In fact, they had gone as far as to interrogate her when she had been taken custody during an Order raid of the Nott Manor. She had chosen her side because it was the right thing to do, dealing with the Order was merely an unfortunate side effect.

  
       McGonagall began shuffling the papers on her desk, clearly drawing the conversation to a close. "I will be sending you the necessary information as soon as I get it from Kingsley. Take care, Miss. Grey."

  
       "And you, Professor."


	7. Forgive Them Father for They Know Not What They Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...And the plot thickens...

     Lena sighed, rubbing her temples to try and stave off the tension headache she felt beginning at the base of her skull. She had spent most of the day holed up in their study, trying to make sense of the paperwork Draco had sent her. Apparently Theo had a hidden trust set aside for her, but gaining access to it would involve a lot of jumping through hoops. Merlin forbid the Goblins make anything easy.

  
     On top of that, she had received an update on Oliver's father. Why in Hades couldn't they just _tell_  her nothing had changed? Why waste three scrolls of parchment reiterating the same news?

  
     She allowed her shoulders to slump, pulling her reading glasses off, letting them dangle from her fingertips as she pinched the bridge of her nose. A knock on the door had her straightening again.

  
     "Hey." Prometheus stuck his head around the door. "Do you have a minute?"

  
     "Of course. What can I do for you?" Lena dropped her glasses on top of the paperwork in front of her.

  
     "You seem like you have a lot going on." He commented, gesturing to the mess covering the desktop.

  
     "Hmm? Oh, no. Dealing with Gringotts mostly, and I get weekly updates regarding Oliver's father. Just trying to get a few things straightened around." She deflected easily. "What's going on?"

  
     It took Prometheus several moments to speak up, and when he finally did, he sounded uncharacteristically hesitant. "What do you remember about being in Paris?"

  
     "I'm pretty certain I remember everything." She began slowly, truly intrigued by where this was going. "But I've had a head injury since then, so I could be wrong. Why?"

  
     Prometheus' face was set in a concerned frown as he considered Lena. He wanted to tell her, Merlin knows. She was about to be a star witness against roughly 30 of the most notoriously dark wizards known to modern times, and someone had stolen her testimony. She needed to know what was going on, but Prometheus' knowledge of the mission was basic at best, and he was terrified her health was too fragile to handle the news.

  
     "Theus? You may as well tell me, you keep chewing on it and you'll give yourself an ulcer. Again." Lena prodded when he had been silent for several moments too long.

  
     "Do you have your potion on you?" He asked instead.

  
     "Yes, of course." She pulled the crystal vial out of her pocket to show him.

  
     "I want you to take a good mouthful." He instructed cryptically.

  
     Lena knew it was better to just go with it when Theus was like this, so she did as he bid her, taking a large mouthful of the sweet potion.

  
     He watched her carefully as she swallowed, allowing a long minute for the potion to kick in. He waited as all the tension eased from her face, smoothing the furrow in her brow and the slight clench of her jaw.

  
     "Lena, do you remember a mission, codename: Malakh?" He began, settling into the leather chair across from her.

  
     "Codename: Malakh? I didn't think you were given any specific missions. I didn't even think The Order really knew about you, I tried to make sure of that." Lena's brow furrowed in thought.

  
     "It wasn't my mission. It was yours."

  
x*x*x*x*x*

  
     "Miss. Grey?" The Headmistress took in the clearly angry young woman in front of her. "Can I... help you?"

  
     "I need a favor please, ma'am." Her voice was tightly controlled, kept carefully neutral.

  
     "Of course, please come in! What can I do for you?" McGonagall stepped aside to allow the teen into her office.

  
     "I need to place a floo call, if you wouldn't mind terribly." She requested, body drawn taunt as a bowstring.

  
     The Headmistress gestured to her fireplace, moving to grab the jar of powder for Lena.

  
     "Thank you, ma'am, I really appreciate it." Lena murmured, dropping to her knees in front of the flames.  
Minerva moved away, trying to seem busy. Should she offer to leave? As if sensing her uncertainty, the young Pureblood turned to her, hand paused over the jar.

  
     "I don't mind if you stay, Professor, but pleased be warned that I have very little control over my language at the present." She warned.

  
     The Headmistress nodded sharply, moving to sit behind her desk.

  
     "Draco Malfoy, Malfoy Estate and Manor!" Her voice rang sharp and strong through the office.

  
     A moment later the Transfiguration Professor saw a young woman's face appear in the flames.

  
     "Lena? It's lovely to see you darling!" Ah, Miss. Greengrass then.

  
     "Tori, a pleasure as always. I need to speak to your betrothed, please." Lena requested, a note of warmth creeping into her tone.

  
     "Who told you?" Astoria asked after dispatching a house elf to bring the young Lord.

  
     "Prometheus brought up the mission, Draco is the only one skilled enough to have done it." Minerva's brow furrowed, trying to work through the cryptic message.

  
     "Lena! A pleasure. I assume you got the paperwork I sent over?" The young Malfoy Patriarch suddenly appeared alongside his fiancee.

  
     "I will owl you, Lena." Astoria promised, leaving her future husband to her friends wrath.

  
     Lena nodded her acknowledgment to the other young woman, waiting for the sound of her footsteps to fade before she started in on Draco."Get your ass through this fireplace and restore my memories!"

  
     The Heir froze, good humour slipping almost comically from his features. "How did you-"

  
     "I'm not stupid, Malfoy! As soon as Prometheus mentioned the mission, I knew the only person skilled enough to have blocked those memories is you. I start trials in a week! Do you have any idea what would have happened if they had tried to question me under Veritaserum? My mind would have torn itself apart trying to remember! I don't even know what I can't remember, Prometheus' knowledge of the mission pretty much started and ended with the codename. So you're going to come through this connection and return what you stole, Draco Lucius, or so help me Merlin I will curse you from here to the Shetland Islands!" Lena seethed. Minerva came half out of her chair, memories of a mission? They sent Lena on several missions, each more precarious and classified than the last.

  
     "Theo made me prom-"

  
     "Are you fucking kidding me?! And tell me, Draco, where do I come in? When does what I want begin to matter? They were my missions, my memories! You invaded my mind! My privacy! Who was he to decide what was best for me?! I'm an adult, and I can assure you that I wouldn't have taken those missions without consideration for myself, and my limits. But thank you, for your overwhelming faith in me!" Lena shouted, voice cracking.

  
     Draco was ashen by the time she finished, hands shaking in his lap. "If you step back, I'll come through."

  
x*x*x*x*x*

  
     " _Memoria revelare!_ "


	8. Assembling Their Philosophy From Pieces of Broken Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very disjointed, and you're probably gonna be mega confused, just breathe. Next chapter Prometheus and Lena are going to (over) share about their parts in the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that flashbacks (and in this case, memories!) Are always in italics.

_Charna,_

  
_22:30. Tour D'Eiffel._

  
_Iser_

  
_A moment later the scrap of parchment launches itself into the fireplace._

  
_x*x*x*x*x*_

  
_Two hooded figures passing closely beneath the lit up marvel of architecture, the flask being handed off going all but unnoticed._

  
_x*x*x*x*x*_

  
_"Your next target is Rabastan Lestrange. Be careful."_

  
_x*x*x*x*x*_

  
_"For Merlin's sake!" He catches the frighteningly small body as it staggers into him. "Sit down. What happened." But it's too late, a few mumbled incoherencies before she passes out._

  
_x*x*x*x*x*_

  
_He waits, stomach clenching unpleasantly, for the water to run clear again as he scrubs the blood from her hair. Her hands rub soothingly over his side, offering silent comfort, letting him know she was okay._

  
_"I don't know what the hell you've gotten yourself into, but it needs to stop."_

  
_"The worst of it is over."_

  
_"Do you know how sick to death I am of hearing that?! How many more times am I going to have to clean you up? What happens when he goes too far?" They stare at one another for several long moments. "Fuck, lyblyng! I hope you know what you're doing."_

  
_"As do I."_

  
_x*x*x*x*x*_

  
_A warm bedroom lit by silvery moonlight, a soft silhouette being pulled onto a bed, a trill of musical laughter._

  
_x*x*x*x*x*_

  
_She woke up slowly, her brain cloudy as she tried to piece together where she was._

  
_It took her longer than she would like to admit to realise she was bound to a bed that was certainly not her own._

  
_Her father would be ashamed to know how very little that notion panicked her._

  
_The door to her left opened._

  
_"Good morning, dove."_

  
_x*x*x*x*x*_

  
_"Mathias Flint. I shouldn't need to tell you to tread carefully."_

  
_x*x*x*x*x*_

  
_A slim figure wrapped in shadows, scurrying through the empty corridors._

  
_x*x*x*x*x*_

  
_"Flint was found dead this morning. The official the Ministry sent over said it was his heart." When his companion remains impassive, he pushed onward. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"_

  
_"Hmmm? No, why?"_

  
_"You left dinner with him."_

  
_"And when did who I leave dinner with become your concern?"_

  
_"You're playing with fire."_

  
_"I can more than handle the heat, thank you." She responded, making to leave the room._

  
_"This is not over."_

  
_"It never is."_

  
x*x*x*x*x*

  
     As the tide of memories finally ebbed, Lena found herself wrong footed and nauseated.

  
     "Oh. Oh Merlin." She stuttered, hand coming up to cover her mouth.

  
     Suddenly Prometheus appeared at her elbow, holding a conjured bowl in front of her just in time for her stomach to rebel. "Shhh. That's it love, get it all out." He soothed, holding her hair out of her face.

  
     Lena burried her face in his chest, trying to get control of herself.

  
     "Miss. Grey? Are you alright?" The Headmistress asked, reaching towards the distraught teen.

  
     "Do not touch me!" She snarled, twisting away from the older woman.

  
     Minerva took a shocked step back before fixing Lena with a firm look. "Now see here-"

  
     " _No_. No you cannot possibly have anything to say to me. You used me! You and every other Order member! You sent a sixteen year old in to be your whore! How can you stand to look me in the eye, knowing what you did to me?!" Lena screamed, composure a distant dream.

  
     "We did not ask anything you didn't agree to do." The professor defended.

  
     "I was a _child_! I was so desperate to do the right thing, so desperate to make a difference, to make Severus proud! You manipulated me! You used Prometheus to coerce me into sleeping around! And for what? A few secrets? Was it worth it? Was the information you gathered worth everything I sacrificed? My dignity? My innocence? My fiance? My family?" Tears chased each other down her cheeks, her voice cracking with the strain.

  
     "Get control of yourself, Miss. Grey!" McGonagall demanded.

  
     "Piss off!" Lena snarled, turning to leave.

  
     "Trials begin Wednesday. I suggest you have yourself together by then or they'll tear you apart." The Headmistress replied calmly

  
     "That is no longer any of your concern." The teen replied coldly.

  
     "You can't mean-" Minerva gasped.

  
     "I will testify. But not for you, or the Order. I'll testify because it's the right thing to do, and because I won't last a year if any of them walk free." Lena assured, making to leave the office again.

  
     "Lena." The young woman spun around, eyes wide, searching for the owner of that rich baritone that always brought her such comfort.

  
     "Sev'rus?" She asked hopefully, sounding very small and lost.

  
     "Up here, child." He directed from his portrait behind the desk.

  
     Lena's eyes found his almost immediately. She stepped forward, hand extended.

  
     "Listen to me, Lena. I was, and still am, so very proud of you. To do what you did, so young... You were extraordinary. Better, even, than I. Never be ashamed of what you did during the war, you did it for all the right reasons. Zyyn zykʻr, zyyn ştʼarq(*)."

  
     "Thank you." She murmured, her eyes alight with warm and affection for her mentor.

     He acknowledged her with a slight nod, eyes fixed on her until the doors closed behind the two teens.

  
     "Draco." The former Potions Master snapped, drawing the forgotten heir from the corner.

  
     "Sir?" He murmured, bowing slightly out of respect.

     "You would do well to remember the difference between father and son. Your actions shame your character, and your House." Severus reprimanded quietly.

  
     Draco swallowed noisily. "Yes sir."

  
     "Might I suggest reviewing the Slytherin Commandments?" It wasn't a suggestion, and Draco knew that.

  
     "I will, sir." He promised.

  
     "You are dismissed. The Headmistress and I have much to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Stay safe, stay strong.  
> [YAY more Yiddish]


	9. No Act to Change What We've Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't go into incredible detail here (that will have to wait until the trials) but this chapter helps clear up a lot of the confusion.

     "She will need Prometheus with her."

     "They'll both fall behind."

     "Better than letting her fall apart."

     "Very well."

x*x*x*x*x*

     "Shhh shhh shhh, it's alright, darling." Prometheus soothed, rubbing his best friend's back as she emptied her stomach.

     "Is she ill? Do I need to go for Pomphrey?" Percy stumbled into the bathroom, rubbing sleep sticky eyes.

     "No. Just go back to bed." Theus replied shortly, dismissing the older teen.

     Percy had to remind himself that Prometheus was frequently a prick, and it wasn't a personal thing, to keep himself from smacking the teen.

     "Lenny? Sweetheart, what can I do?" Percy asked, ignoring Prometheus in favour of crouching next to Lena, reaching out to smooth her hair back.

     She looked up at the keeper with wet, bloodshot, eyes. "Get Oliver. I need to speak with you both." Her voice was broken and scratchy.

     "Sure, but how about some water first?" He suggested, using his thumb to swipe through the streaks of mascara and salty tears.

     Lena shook her head, opening her mouth to speak, but ended up back over the porcelain dry heaving.

     "You need to calm down, Len, this isn't good for your heart. Where's your potion?" Percy was, unknowingly, edging Prometheus out.

     "Nightstand." She gasped, trying to calm her breathing.

     "Prometheus, would you mind?" The older teen hardly spared him a glance.

     Prometheus stared at Percy's back incredulously. "Yes, actually, I would." He snapped.

     Percy looked at him in angry confusion before wordlessly summoning his wand, then using it to summon the potion. "Was that so fucking hard?" He glared.

     "You have got to be kidding me! Just get the hell out of my way!" Prometheus half shouted.

     "What's your problem, then." The older teen inquired calmly.

     "I had the situation handled, thanks. You didn't need to barge in here and take over like you know so much better!" Theus spat.

     "So why the hell hadn't you given her her potion yet?" Percy demanded, looking smug and triumphant.

Prometheus wanted to curse him. And he would have, if Lena weren't between them. "For what good it would have done when she was vomiting!"

     Percy looked at him like he was a moron. "She was sick because she was distressed, and needed to calm down." He lifted the crystal vial. "This is a Calming Draught."

     Prometheus felt like an idiot, and immediately went on the defensive. "I think I'm a little more qualified to know what she needs." It was a low blow, he knew that, but it was all he had.

     Percy flushed, looking murderous. "And, pray tell, what makes you so 'qualified'?"

     "I've known Lena since we were kids. I'm her best friend, I took care of her all through the war! I know how to handle her!" Theus snapped.

     Percy gave a mocking laugh. "Oh you sorry, stupid bastard! The last thing she needs to be is _handled_! And if you were her 'best friend', you would know that!"

     Prometheus was livid. "I know what to do, I've seen her like this before, you haven't. Feel free to run along."

     "No you haven't. Not with a bad heart. You need to step back and allow the people who have actually been here, and know what they're doing, take care of it." Percy emphasised.

     "You have no idea-"

     "No." Percy interrupted. " _You_ have no idea. You may have been there for her during the war, but Oliver and I? We got all the aftermath. The sleepless nights, the anger, the nightmares, the flashbacks, all the tears and angst and confusion, every existential crisis. Who sat up at three in the morning to hold her while she sobbed about her father? Who held her hand through every anxiety attack? Forced her out of bed every morning when she didn't have the strength to? Who coaxed her into talking so she could start coping? Who made her rip open all the old wounds so they could breathe and heal? Who helped her rebuild herself without the only boy she's ever loved? Sure as fuck not you. No, you hid in France. You know, I didn't even know you existed until you showed up here? So you can kindly piss off. Oh, and she vomits when she's stressed, so yeah, we have done this before."

     Prometheus felt tears burn at the back of his eyes. "You don't understand." He hissed.

     "Oh for fuck's sake." Lena murmured, lifting her head from where it rested on her arms to finally interject. "Mummy loves you both." She patted their heads, managing to convey both condescending sarcasm, and warm affection.

x*x*x*x*x*

     "Ollie?" Lena called softly, sitting on the edge of her friends bed, knowing better than to touch him to rouse him. "Oliver?"

     He snuffled, but remained asleep.

     Lena smiled indulgently. "Oliver, come on, darling, I need to talk to you." She reached out to run careful fingers through his hair.

     "Mmmm." He turned towards her voice, still mostly asleep, reaching blindly to pull her into bed with him.

     Lena gave a rather undignified squeal as she tumbled into a horizontal position. Strong arms wrapped snug around her waist, a warm nose pressed against the back of her neck, soft lips caressed the skin there. Lena was completely frozen, her entire thought process turned to syrup. Then she felt Oliver begin to roll his hips against the curve of her ass, the warm breath against her neck getting a hair faster. Her brain finally came back online, running at twice its normal speed. Her thoughts were conflicted; part of her, the part that had been without honest intimacy for so long, wanted to press back into him, to take and take until they were both satisfied, but as his grip tightened, all Lena could feel were the rough hands of her cruel lovers. The ones who stole from her without regard for her pleasure or well being. Her rational mind decided to join the party, and reminded Lena that Oliver was not hers to pleasure, that they had more important things to do, that the others were waiting, and she needed to figure out how to diffuse the situation while preserving everyone's dignity.

     She thought fast, trying her damndest to ignore the breathy noises coming from the boy behind her. Humour, she decided, was her best bet.

     "Oliver Isaac Milner!" She half shouted, startling her best friend awake. "Do you frequently molest innocent bystanders trying to wake you up?"

     "Morgana Almighty!" He cursed, fumbling to put as much space between them as he could.

     "Lena will do fine." She muttered wryly, a little stung by his hasty retreat.

     "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I- you- why- uh..."

     "That was absolutely coherent, glad we cleared that up." Lena snarked, slipping from the bed with her usual grace. "Now, if you're quite finished, we're having a meeting in the living room. I have a few things I need to discuss with you all." There was, perhaps, more bite to her tone than was strictly necessary, and _no_  she was _not_  interested in examining why that was.

     Soon, everyone was settled around the fire, all clutching mugs of tea. Lena struggled to find a good starting point.

     "I know we've talked about the war before, you all have a basic grasp of my role. Well, now you'll know everything." She paused to take a deep breath, centering herself.

     "You don't have to do this, Lenny." Percy offered, reaching over to twine their fingers together.

     "Yes, actually, I do. Trials begin Wednesday, and I would rather you hear all of this from me, versus whatever the Prophet will manage to cook up. I... I may have to stand trial myself once all of this comes out."

     "They wouldn't dare!" Oliver exclaimed.

     "They may have no choice. A week ago I would have been the first to claim innocence, but I very recently... reacquired several of my more sensitive memories, and I can tell you with certainty that the Wizengamot will not take kindly to a few of my infractions. I will gladly take whatever punishment they deem necessary."

     "Why don't you start at the beginning, Petite Amore? I'll help fill in what I can." Prometheus urged.

     "Don't interrupt me, alright? Just... I'll answer whatever questions you have when I'm finished, but I can't..." She drew another deep breath before beginning. "As we all know, The Dark Lord came back at the end of our third year. What you don't know, is that he spent the vast majority of the following year traveling. He made plans with a few of his Inner Circle, but those meetings didn't start until past Yule, and only involved about a dozen people, Voldemort included. Draco wasn't even aware of his return, and his father was one of the aforementioned dozen. It wasn't until the summer before fifth year that I was approached by Draco and Blaise, they came to the Manor and explained that they, along with Theo, were being forced into The Dark Lord's service. They warned me that I would be summoned by him, and should I fail to meet his expectations, I would be killed. I had a bit of a grace period, it is considered improper for a woman to be introduced to her betrothed's business partners before she is presented to High Society. After a bit of scrambling, my father was able to set my coming out for the night before students were to return from Yule Break. That way, Voldemort would know we understood his demands, but it bought us almost an entire year for me to prepare.

     Draco and Blaise worked endlessly that year to teach me Occlumency, Theo taught me to duel, and Severus helped me perfect the art of seeming unaffected in the face of pure evil. All in all, it was a lovely year.

     By the time I was summoned, I had already all but chosen my side, even if I had done nothing to outwardly display it.

     The Dark Lord took a liking to me. He frequently requested my company, and looking back I think it was because I was the paragon of what he considered Pureblood Society to be. Calm, poised, well educated, polite, charming, delicate. He was so obsessed with our lives and our culture, more so because he knew he would never be accepted into it. At the end of the day, Voldemort was strikingly similar to a boy who just wanted the password to the secret clubhouse. If he couldn't be born into it, he would force his way in. He was so enamoured with me because I represented the women of my circle. Something else he could never have. I became something of a companion to him.

     Unfortunately, just because he liked me, doesn't mean I didn't have to prove myself. I wasn't forced to take The Mark. In fact, he made it clear I wasn't to receive it. He didn't want to... stain my skin." Lena shuddered, closing her eyes as a scene only she could see played out.

     "Charna." Prometheus murmured, touching her arm gently to bring her focus back around.

     "Sorry." She mumbled, continuing. "I was forced to torture William McCort. He was 21, muggleborn, recently engaged, university student studying microbiology. Perfectly ordinary. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and got snatched by a few of the younger Death Eaters looking to prove themselves.

     After I finished with him, he was taken back to the dungeons. Draco snuck me down there so I could talk to him. He told me about his life, begged me to write his fiancee and let her know what had happened. Then he told me that I had better kill him, or he would never forgive me. Before I did it, he gave me absolution, told me to save myself, live a good life for him.

     I suffered the Cruciatus thirteen consecutive times for that. It was nothing compared to what I put him through."

     Oliver leaned over, using his handkerchief to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

     "How could I have forgotten him?" She murmured, more to herself than the room at large.

     "That school year, I began working with Severus. He perfected my Occlumency training, integrated me into the network of Order spies, and established a direct line of communication between myself, and him and McGonagall. After Dumbledore was killed, there was a brief period of chaos in which I was captured during an Order raid of the Nott Manor. Apparently, Dumbledore forgot to let everyone know that Severus was not the enemy, and as a consequence, every Order spy he had contact with was considered suspicious. I spent three days in interrogation. Upon my release, I was immediately summoned back to The Dark Lord.

     One week after my release, McGonagall contacted me. She gave me a series of missions that would prevent me from returning to Hogwarts that Autumn."

     "That can't be right. I remember seeing you at the school. You were bringing Healing Potions to Pomphrey." Percy interrupted.

     "I was trying to keep the school supplied. Voldemort all but banned any sort of Healing Magick, potions included. But I knew the Carrow's well enough to know that without those potions, there would be casualties. So I would slip in from time to time, under the guise of inspecting Hogwarts. By then, I was one of Voldemort's trusted few, so I would go and tell him I felt it was time to pay Hogwarts a surprise visit, and I would bring all the supplies I had managed to stockpile." Lena explained.

     "But if Healing Magick was banned, how we're you getting Healing Potions?" Oliver wondered.

     "I brewed them." Lena responded, looking at Oliver like he was the stupidest person she had spoken to all day. "Moving on. Yes, I popped in from time to time. I brewed various potions, not just for the school, but also for Order Patrols, and the black market. I mostly worked at night, and I tended towards mind numbing boredom during the day, so I brewed."

     Lena shook her head. "I'm leaving so much out. My head is a mess. Just... Okay. I knew Prometheus since we were children. It was during the summer before Sixth year that we came back into contact. His father wasn't a marked Death Eater during the first war, but he was a definite sympathizer. You already know what brought him to me. Now, by the time Prometheus had approached me, I already had my orders from McGonagall. I was scared. Terrified of what they would demand of him if they knew. So I tried to hide his involvement. But I slipped up, passed on information Prometheus had fed me when McGonagall knew I couldn't have been at that meeting given that I was in Italy on orders at the time. I never meant to expose him, never meant to put him in harm's way. My loyalty to the Order was beginning to wane, though my dedication to the Light was not. The missions I had been given were... taxing, and I was growing resentful of the demands the Order placed on me. It was Remus Lupin who first noticed, he had always been kind to me, treated me fairly and gently despite my house and position. He tried to repair the damage between myself and the Order, but it was no use. I grew recalcitrant and bitter. Finally, McGonagall gave me an ultimatum: Continue serving the Order, follow through on my missions, and keep my mouth shut, or she would expose Prometheus. Obviously, I did what I had to."

     "What were the missions? I mean were they seriously important enough that she would threaten you? And if they were, then why the hell would they assign them to a sixteen year old?" Percy interjected, looking perplexed.

     "Fifteen. Lena was fifteen when she received her orders. Her birthday hadn't yet passed when she acted on them for the first time." Prometheus corrected, sounding disgusted.

     "I was the only person that could fulfill them. I was meant to swindle secrets-"

     Prometheus cut her off. "Swindle secrets? That's a nice way to put it." He looked Percy dead in the eye. "The Order made her their whore. Everyone knows that the best way to gain sensitive information from a man is to give him a few good orgasms. That was Lena's job, she fucked men to gain intel on the darkest parts of their souls. She was charged with seeking out the chink in the armor, the soft underbelly, whatever it is that would bring them down." He paused. "But there was more to it than that, wasn't there, love? Because even if she couldn't find a usable weakness, they could still be nabbed for Statutory rape. But all of this paled in comparison to their ultimate goal. See, it was never about the secrets. No, because if we won, anyone with a brand would be tried, and there's no way the likes of Rabastan Lestrange would be convincing anyone he was imperiused, and if we lost, it wasn't like it would matter anyway. Losing Severus put the Order in a bit of a bind, then they lost track of Potter, and it was absolute chaos. They needed Lena, they needed her loyal if they were going to save their own asses. Without Sev, they were blind. So they set up these missions with the expectation that it would isolate Lena from all Death Eater loyalties. By Merlin, they managed it. By the time the Final Battle came, Theo couldn't stand to so much as look at Lena, Draco was pissed she had slept with Lucius, and Blaise had no clue what was going on, but he was never one to separate from the crowd. No one stopped to ask, never questioned why, didn't ask if she was okay. No, I was all she had left. The only one who worried, who sat up waiting on her, who patched her up when Whoever had gotten too rough. We met in Paris. Under the Eiffel Tower. Twice a month so I could replenish her contraceptive potion. I can't count the number of times she stumbled through my fireplace, barely conscious. I tried. I swear to Merlin, I tried."

     "Iser." Lena murmured, pulling the taller teen to rest against her. "You saved me. You did."

     "So the trials Wednesday, they involve who, exactly?" Oliver asked, looking pale and stricken.

     "The Inner Circle. Fifty or so men." Lena provided, still comforting Theus.

     "Fifty?!" Percy exclaimed.

     "Well I didn't sleep with all of them! Some I just provided companionship for, they were all so desperate for attention that sometimes, that's all it took. A few gentle touches, laugh at their jokes, make them feel important, adored, and they would tell me anything I wanted to know. Men are weak that way." She explained.

     "Oh please. So you, what, bat your eyelashes, and they tripped over themselves to divulge their darkest secrets? I don't believe it." Oliver interjected skeptically.

     Lena gave him an appraising look before smiling grimly. "I'll show you."

     Oliver swallowed audibly. "You'll w-what now?"

      But Lena just smiled sweetly, standing to make her way over to him. She made sure to roll her hips just so, in that way that made her look like she was floating more than walking. As she reached him, she sat so her feet were tucked beneath her, but her legs leaned against his thigh. She pressed her body into his side, one hand in her lap, the other playing gently over his hand and up his arm. She remained silent and pliant for several minutes, just playing with his fingers, occasionally brushing her nose along his jaw.

     "Well this is... Yeah. Fun." Oliver said thickly, trying to dispel the heavy silence, his body awkwardly tense. Percy sat, enraptured with the show being put on in front of him, Prometheus watched on, smirk playing along his lips.

     Lena gave a breathy laugh, resting her chin on his shoulder. She felt the shudder work it's way up his spine. She leaned in that last half inch so her lips met his ear. "Tell me something." The request carried on a gentle exhale, dancing along the shell of his ear.

     "Like what?" He asked too quickly, releasing a nervous chuckle.

     Her free hand found his thigh, began rubbing it in a way that flirted with sensuality. Again she breathed her veiled demand directly against his skin. "Anything. Everything. Something no one else knows."

     "I w-wet the bed until-" his breath hitched as her lips brushed the lobe of his ear. "Until I was ten."

     Lena pushed away from him, almost scrambling to put some distance between them. She met Prometheus gaze, silently asking if she's okay. She gives him a barely perceptible nod before turning to look at Oliver. "So, Mr. Skeptical." She smirked, smug. (And perhaps a little nauseated.)

     "Don't even start, you." He was still fighting off a blush. "You're evil, you know that? You overwhelm their senses. All the touching, and that breathy little chuckle, and the perfume! Who could possibly think through that?"

     "You think that perfume is overwhelming? You should smell the one she used to wear around the old creeps, had a bit of amortentia in it, made her smell like all your favourite things." Prometheus gave a dark chuckle. "Our little Lenny isn't stupid, she knows exactly how to get what she wants."

     "Wait!" Percy suddenly exclaimed, looking like he'd finally put all the pieces right. "Did you sleep with Mathias Flint? I know you said you killed Marcus, but that never really seemed like a reasonable motive, I mean it was a war, how could anyone possibly keep track of who killed who? Besides, if that were the case, why didn't he just kill you outright, you know? That always bothered me, that they would use such an obscure spell when a simple Avada would have done the job without the fuss. Why risk it? I mean, you were completely exposed!The whole thing just always felt wrong to me."

     Prometheus gave Percy an appraising look, like perhaps he really wasn't the dumbest person in the room after all. "Very good, little lion." He practically purred.

     "Iser!" Lena snapped warningly.

     "You spoil all my fun." He told her pointedly before turning back to the older teen. "Lena's least successful mission involved Mathias Flint. Now, for the full story, you would need her perspective. What I do know is that she left dinner with him, and the next morning they found him dead of a heart attack."

     Oliver and Percy both turned to look at Lena. She immediately shook her head. "No. That... I can't go there. Please. Some secrets...."

     They nodded understandingly, managing to look only marginally disappointed.

     "You called him Iser. Why?" Oliver asked suddenly.

     Lena and Prometheus smiled at one another.

     "Iser and Charna are Yiddish names. We used the language to communicate because it's the only language that none of the Death Eaters or the Order could speak. It's a language that uses the Hebrew alphabet and is spoken mostly by the Jewish people. There are several dialects, we use East European Yiddish. The names sort of started as a joke. Charna means 'darkness', Iser is 'wrestler of God.' We were big on irony then. It was easy for us to learn considering we both speak German, learning a new alphabet was a bit of a trial, but we got an uncrackable code out of it. Now, it's sort of habit, and maybe a bit because it makes us feel closer, reminds us of everything we've been through together, of the bond between us. Plus, I really do enjoy the names, there's something... sort of exotic and fresh about them." Lena rambled tiredly, resting her head against Prometheus' shoulder.

     "So what about you, Theus? What were you doing while Len was out fucking us all to salvation?"


	10. You're In My Veins, You're All I Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Prometheus do some bonding and OH MY GOD THE ANGST LIKE WOE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This installment has been super fucking angsty! Sorry, kids! So goal for next chapter: fluff! Lots and lots of fluff. Because if I have to write one more chapter like these last three I might just turn to drinking.  
> Sound good? Good. It's a thing that's happening!
> 
> And my formatting is being gross again, sorry guys!
> 
> Happy reading, and my love to you all!

     Lena sat frozen for a second before she stood to leave the room.

     "Oh, come on, Lena, I was _joking_!" Oliver exclaimed, reaching for her arm as she brushed past where he was sitting.

     Lena remained silently impassive as she pulled her wrist from his grip and proceeded to her bedroom. She closed the door softly behind her before moving to sit on her side of the bed.

     She sat for a long while staring at the vial of potion she had taken from the drawer of her bedside table. She rolled the crystal across her palm, watching the silvery light of the moon play across the viscous purple liquid sloshing around the vessel.

     With a shaking hand, she reached up to pop the cork, downing it in one go before flopping gracelessly back on the bed.

x*x*x*x*x*

     As Lena swept from the room, Percy stood to go after her, Prometheus grabbed his sleeve, tugging him back to sit and shaking his head. Surprisingly, the younger teen made no move to leave the room either.

     "Trying to talk to her right now would be like trying to squeeze blood from a stone, useless and disappointing." He advised before turning to spear Oliver with a cold glare. "You just reduced everything she went through to a crude joke. She feels bad enough, she doesn't need you taking shots at her on top of everything."

     "For Christ's sake, I was just joking!" Oliver half shouted.

     "There is a very fine line between telling a joke, and twisting the knife." Percy said softly, still staring worriedly in the direction of his bedroom.

     Oliver stood and left the room in a huff, mumbling darkly under his breath.

     "Hey." Prometheus murmured, resting a hand on Percy's arm.

     "Something doesn't feel right." Percy turned hazel eyes on the younger teen. "Maybe I should...." He trailed off, looking back towards the hallway.

     Prometheus shook his head. "She's fine. She just needs some time to herself."

     They sat in silence for several long minutes, both lost in their own heads.

     "What did you do? I mean, while Lena was..." Percy asked suddenly.

     "Well, despite how it sounds, France didn't really get bad. I mean, yeah, there were a few attacks, and Voldemort did visit. He always stayed with my family when he was in town, held meetings and revellries in our manor. We even had prisoners a few times, but it was nothing like what you guys went through.

     Honestly, at first I just ignored it. I was in school most of the year, and my mother abhorred The Dark Lord, so she and I would always go to the shore whenever I was home. I could almost pretend that nothing was wrong. Until... Well, anyway. Shortly after it happened, I saw Lena in an alley in Paris. I had taken to wondering the city to avoid my father, and I had walked right into a darker part of magical Paris, there she was. At first I was terrified, I hadn't seen her for years, and then she began showing up for Death Eater meetings. I knew I was on thin ice with Voldemort, and I thought she was there to finish me off. There were rumours, about her being his assassin. The thing was, when she saw me, she looked just as afraid. She ended up running, and I tried to follow her, but she got lost in the crowd. So I went back to where I had first seen her and realized it was the apothecary. I decided to return there the following evening to try and catch her again. I'll admit, at first I hoped she was doing something I could report her for, something that would save my skin with The Dark Lord.

     I finally caught up to her one day. I had bribed the apothecary into giving me the list of items she bought the week before, and when I realized she was making a variety of healing potions, I knew I had her. So I approached her, told her she could either tell me what she was playing at, or I would go straight to Voldemort.

     You know, in hindsight, I never really had any power over her. She could have probably killed me by sheer force of will, had she wanted to. But, she indulged me nonetheless, we sat at a muggle cafe for hours, just talking. She was the first person to ever give condolences, held my hand while I told her what happened.

     We met again the following day. She had already concocted an elaborate cover for me, cleared my name with the Dark Lord, and set up a direct line of communication between her and I.

     My job was to play the eager Death Eater recruit. Sit in on meetings, listen at my father's study door, collect what information I could, and get it to her. She would filter it, and send it through to the Order."

     "Filter it?" Percy interjected.

     "Like Lena said, she was trying to keep the Order away from me, and there was some information that was irrelevant to his plans for Britain, or if I heard something that was important but the Order knew she wasn't at that meeting, she would have to find a way to get it to them anonymously. She filtered all of it. Well, she tried anyways." Prometheus shook his head.

     "You want to know the really screwed up thing? The information she passed them that gave me away was about Potter. Him and his friends had been caught by Snatchers, wound up at Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord was with my father when he got the summons from Bellatrix. I listened to the floo call through the door, gathered enough to know that Potter had gotten away, but that he was potentially injured. I immediately contacted Charna, told her what was going on. Hell of a way to repay information on Potter, which they were desperate for, I might add.

     If I had known they used me against her, I would have told her to hell with it, let them expose me, let them try. She gave up _so much_ to keep me safe. I- I just." His voice went tight, gruff with emotion.

    "That's just Len. She does whatever she has to in order to keep everyone happy and safe. You don't think she's sacrificed for us? That she hasn't neglected herself to make sure we were taken care of? She gives up more of herself everyday for our sake." Percy countered, tentatively reaching over to take the younger teen's hand, and was surprised when he wasn't immediately cursed.

     "How _do_ you repay something like that?" Prometheus slowly turned his hand to tangle his fingers with Percy's, just as hesitant, just as unsure.

     "You don't. You _can't_. You just... love her. Hold her when she needs held, distract her when she gets stuck in her head, make sure she ingests something other than Earl Grey and nicotine. You do what you can for her. This isn't about settling up like it's some sort of debt. This is just...life. We're all doing the best we can, and she wouldn't do it if she didn't want to, you know? She loves us, and we're damn lucky." Percy explained, with a helpless shrug and grin.

     "Yeah, I guess we are." Prometheus agreed.

     They were quiet for a while longer, sitting in front of the fire, lost in their own thoughts.

     Prometheus turned that night over and over in his head as Percy became increasingly aware of each sweep of the younger teen's thumb across the back of his hand.

     It was consistent and soothing in its predictability, even as the tenderness of the gesture sent a warm swoop through Percy's stomach. He looked up at the golden haired boy, studying his face in the shadowed light of the fireplace.

     Percy was pretty positive that Theus was the most attractive man he'd met. Ever. With deep, clear, green eyes, high cheek bones, a chiseled jaw line, sandy hair always impeccably coiffed, and a plush, full, cupids bow mouth, the guy was sex on legs. His frame could almost be mistaken for lanky, every _bit_ of him uncommonly long, standing just shy of 6'6, but he was well muscled, golden tan skin stretched over a mouthwatering physique, broad shoulders tapering to a trim waist.

     If he weren't such a constant pain in Percy's ass, (and oh Merlin, the places that thought could take him if he let it) he might just give it the good old college boy try. Unfortunately, or perhaps it was fortune, for Lena surely wouldn't approve, Prometheus' rather unpleasant personality gave Percy pause.

     Doesn't mean he couldn't appreciate the aesthetic artistry that was Prometheus Smythe.

     He could and did. Thoroughly.

     Percy looked back up just in time to catch the single tear roll over a sharp cheek bone. Prometheus brought his free hand up to swipe viciously at the offending wetness.

     Percy cautiously slid closer to the younger boy. "Tell me about him." He requested, tentatively leaning into Theus.

     "You already heard the story. My father caught us-"

     Percy cut him off, shaking his head. "I didn't ask what happened, I asked about him."

     Prometheus gave Percy a confused look. "He died-"

     "No. No, that's not what I mean. Merlin, Theus, you've let his death become his memory." The lion shook his head sadly. "What was he like? What was his favourite colour? Did he like to dance? Had he ever been to the ocean? How did he take his tea? Tell me about him, about why you fell in love with him, the colour of his eyes, how his lips felt against your skin. Tell me anything you want."

     Prometheus looked lost, staring into the fire for several long minutes. "Dark blue." He said suddenly, his voice startling Percy out of his own reverie. "His favourite colour was dark blue. I'd almost forgotten that." He looked up at the Keeper, a bemused little smile twisting his lips. "He was... fun. Always up to something, dragging me along on his endless quest for amusement. He sort of grew on me, you know? We got stuck together for a school project, had to spend massive amounts of time together. We were supposed to be creating a new spell for our Magical Theory class, which forced us to trust one another. I don't know, I woke up one morning smiling and realized I was already so far gone. I went down to breakfast that morning and I was trying to play it off, Jase was...popular. He had a lot of admirers and I was just some gangly dork. But it must have been written all over my face, because the minute he saw me he said 'Thank God, it took you long enough!' And then he kissed me in front of Merlin and everyone. Looking back, I can't picture it having gone any other way. He was the first person to ever really love me.

     We were _that_ couple, you know? Never saw one without the other, frequently got busted for making out in the corridors, got moody when we were separated for too long. And despite everyone assuming it was just young passion, all sex and dirty kisses, it wasn't. We had a really great relationship outside of the physical, we communicated really well, never kept secrets, he made me... stronger, better. I wanted to be more for him, the best version of myself. He pushed me to step out of my father's shadow, to realize my own dreams, to reach for them." Prometheus lapsed into silence again, clearly lost in a memory. Percy waited him out, almost afraid to so much as breath for fear he'd break the spell. Finally the younger man shook himself out of his head, continuing.

     "Not to say we never fought, we did. And it usually involved a lot of screaming and throwing things, and almost always ended in sex.

     And that was another thing, sex felt different with Jase. I've had my fair share of dalliances, but it never felt as satisfying as it did with Jase, like our bodies were made to fit together. His skin felt like sun warmed silk against mine, his mouth was like wildfire: hot, devouring, consuming to the point of utter devastation. I miss that. Not the sex, well yeah that too, but the feeling of completion." Prometheus seemed to suddenly realize how much he had over-shared, and a blush began to work its way up his neck.

     "Anyways. He was... Yeah. I'm not sure I'll ever find anyone else." He finished.

     Percy remained silent, letting the information settle. He was jealous of Prometheus. Jealous that the other teen had gotten to experience a love so all consuming, jealous he found that person that made him better. Then he felt really guilty, his jealousy paled in comparison to Theus' grief. The lion realised how lucky he was. Sure, maybe he hadn't experienced a love to end the universe, but he hadn't lost it either.

     And hearing the emotion in Prometheus' voice when he spoke of Jase made the cold Pureblood seem more... human, more relatable.

     "You will. It won't be the same, couldn't be. You never love two people the exact same way, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing. So maybe it won't be as all consuming as an out-of-control fire, perhaps he'll be steady as the sea, constant as the tide, patient as water always is.

     You need to talk about it more though. Talk about him, and what happened, what you saw, and what you were forced to do. Len still has trouble talking about Theo and it's been a sort of... road block for her. Don't let that happen to you. Talk about it, it's gonna hurt, it'll be hard and you'll have to force it at first, but you need to heal, and part of healing is airing the wound. The only way you're going to love again is if you let yourself, and the only way you're going to be loved back is if you let go and start with a clean slate." Percy imparted his wisdom suddenly, but gently.

     Prometheus looked at Percy almost desperately. "Say that again."

     "Which part?" Percy asked calmly.

     "That I'll love again. That I'm still worth loving. Tell me it wasn't my fault." The younger begged, voice cracking and tears rushing to his eyes.

     Percy felt his heart break for the beautiful boy before him. He immediately reached out, allowing Theus to fall into the embrace. Locking his arms tightly around him, he began to rock gently, the way he always did for Lena, brushing dry kisses against his temple before dropping his mouth to murmur in his ear. "Oh darling, _no_. It wasn't your fault, there is no fault in loving someone. There was absolutely nothing you could have done. These things... they are far beyond our control, sweetheart. But you can't let it ruin you, you can't stop living just because he had to. That isn't fair, and it's an absolute insult to his memory. So yes, someone will come along, and you will feel it again, that spark, and if he's a smart man, he'll realise what he's got, and he'll love you back, don't you doubt that for one second, love." He reassured, continuing to hold the fractured soul.

     Percy lost track of time, but he knew it was hours by the slow death of the fire, by the even slower breathing of his companion.

     Finally, sometime around dawn, Percy felt him draw in a deeper breath.

     "Thank you." His voice was raspy from crying, and still a little stuffy sounding. He tightened his grip for a few brief seconds in the wake of his gratitude.

     Percy shrugged as best he could given the position. "No thanks necessary, it's what you do for your family, for those you love."

     "I love you, too." The younger boy whispered back sometime later


	11. Making the Most of a Bad Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it walks like an interlude, and quacks like an interlude...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pokes head out* Does 'sorry' even begin to cover it? I'm really really bad at fluff, and I kept getting stuck, and my Aunt had a hip replaced, and my life got gross and I'M SO SORRY. 
> 
> But here it is, and the next chapter is half done, so it won't be but a few days.
> 
> I love you all, and thank you for sticking out the longest hiatus we've ever had. I owe you all so much.
> 
> -RSS

     "Have I ever mentioned how much I fucking love Hufflepuffs?" Percy asked loudly as he sauntered through the apartments.

     "You don't say." Oliver returns dryly.

     "Okay, first of all, un-fucking-called for. Secondly, I'm sorry if you're pissy that Lena still isn't talking to you, but that's your own damn fault. Also, if you don't lose the attitude, I'm not sharing my surprise." The larger teen leveled his friend with an unimpressed glare.

     "Did someone mention a surprise?" Prometheus' curiosity drew him into the kitchen with the other two.

     "How much do you love me?" Percy turned to the younger boy, wearing a massive grin.

     Prometheus felt his stomach give an odd twist as a sudden warmth filled his chest. It unsettled him a bit. The feeling familiar but vague, and gone before he could put his finger on it.

     "Why do I get the distinct impression that there is a wrong answer to this rhetorical question?" He replied, smirking down at Percy.

     The Keeper pouted a little, crossing his arms petulantly. "Because there is. I'm about to gift you all with a miracle, and none of you even appreciate me."

     "Of course I appreciate you, love. And any miracle you deem to bestow upon me." Percy startled a little as Lena's slim arms wrapped around him from behind.

     "Then perhaps I'll take you and hole up in our room. We can hoard the miracle for ourselves." He says, turning in her arms to face her before leaning to kiss her forehead. He pulled back frowning. "Actually, I'm not certain you'll even understand what a miracle it is."

     "Will you just get on with it you bloody pillock!" Oliver exclaimed from where he was doing a Transfiguration essay at the kitchen table.

     "Oliver, I know it seems to be your natural state, but the rest of us would really appreciate it if you could learn to control your indomitable need to be an unmitigated bastard." Lena snapped coldly.

     "How many times am I going to have to apologize?" He muttered, directing his imploring gaze to the ceiling.

     "Until you actually realize the full weight of your transgression." The petite teen returned flatly.

     "Oh for the love of-"

     "Alrighty. So. Miracle." Prometheus cut across Oliver in an effort to avoid another row

     "Yes! Everyone to the sofa!" Percy announced, leading everyone into the sitting room.

     Prometheus was careful to pull Lena beside him, sandwhiching her between himself and the arm of the sofa, knowing Percy would settle beside him, in another attempt to avoid disturbing the tenuous silence between her and Oliver. They'd been living in a war zone for the past three days, screaming matches errupting randomly between the two teens.

     His attention was pulled abruptly to the lion sitting beside him as a too bright, artificial light assaulted his eyes in the darkened room.

     "Uhm... Percy, that isn't going to work." Oliver pointed out from the other end of the couch.

     "Shut it, ye of little faith." The Keeper snapped, quickly typing a password into the noisy machine.

     "No way!" Lena exclaimed. Prometheus gave her a bewildered look, pale brow pulling down in confusion. He was clearly the only one who had no idea what the hell was going on.

     "Way, my dear, way." Percy shot her a smirk before freezing. His expression slid almost comically into one of astonishment. "Wait. You-"

     "How many times am I going to have to explain to you that I am not entirely ignorant of muggle culture!? We have several tellies at the manor, we even have WiFi! I begged my brother into buying me a laptop for my last birthday! I'm not completely lost in the dark ages!" Lena cut across Percy, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

     " _You_  have WiFi?" Percy whispered, awed.

     Lena dropped her arms in defeat. "My brother works with muggles and wizards alike. Email is a truly wonderful thing." She replied flatly, having realized she would never be able to make them understand.

     "You have _email_?!" Percy's eyes had gone wide.

     "I have an email address, yes. I found it was necessary in order to access most sites." If Prometheus weren't so confused he would have laughed at the resigned tone of Lena's voice.

     Percy stared at the petite teen like she had just told him she spent a year exploring the surface of the moon.

     "So are we watching Netflix or no? Because I have a Herbology essay that needs polishing." She announced.

     "You- Netflix- But- MAGIC!" Percy spluttered incoherently.

     "Give me that." She snapped, tugging the laptop away from its owner. "Internet Explorer? Really Perseus?" She muttered, shaking her head.

     "Oi! Chrome is on the start menu. And there's nothing wrong with Internet Explorer!"

     Lena shot him a scathing look as she pulled up the preferred browser. "Sherlock or Doctor Who?" She finally asked, once the web page was finished loading.

     "Supernatural." Oliver requested.

     "Merlin!" Percy exclaimed.

     Lena looked to Prometheus. "And you?"

     "I'm not completely caught up on Glee." He offered.

     Lena shot him a look of distaste. "Merlin it is." She decided, clicking the first episode before placing the laptop on the coffee table and casting a charm she designed to project the image. They all watched with rapt fascination as the opening credits rolled on what appeared to be a large screen hovering about five feet in front of them.

     "How the hell did you do that?" Oliver demanded.

     "Spell I created. Staring at the monitor for too long gives me a headache." She replied shortly, casting another to increase the volume.

     "The magic won't screw up my hard drive, will it?" Percy asked.

     "No. Magic doesn't seem to have any negative effects on electronics." She replied.

     "Then how come we can never get the radio here?" Oliver inquired.

     Lena laughed. "That was the Ministry in the 50's. All that rock 'n roll, didn't want the next generation to grow up a bunch of deviants! So they crafted a spell to block any radio frequency in an effort to protect propriety. Shame it did fuck all for them." She snorted.

     "Why do you say that?" Percy asked, dividing his attention between her and the screen.

     "Voldemort was educated here during the fifties." She explained slowly, as though speaking to a small, particularly slow, child.

     Percy appeared startled for a moment, before becoming distracted by a particularly sassy exchange between the main characters.

     "Wait. If there's a spell to block frequencies, how does this work?" Oliver asked.

     "You would be surprised the things the castle is willing to grant you if you ask nicely. Besides, WiFi has nothing to do with radio frequency. You're talking about a spell created to block something that was considered the height of technology back then. Internet wasn't even a whisper in the wind. I think the hardest part would be creating a spell to amplify the signal throughout the castle, and I'm sure there were a few Ravenclaws willing to help." She explained. "Now watch, you're about to miss the best part!"

x*x*x*x*x*

     Midnight found the four teens passed out on the sofa, curled against one another, empty glasses and discarded candy wrappers strewn about.

     For the first time in years, the four slept through the night.


	12. A Hundred Days Before Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trials are beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think any of you realise how much I love you.
> 
> No seriously.
> 
> Also, not a fan of Ron. Sue me.

     Lena stood before the full length mirror in her and Percy's bathroom surveying herself. She had gained back some of the weight the stress around Yule had siphoned from her, and her navy gown now hung almost properly from her frame. She used a quick tailoring charm to take in the waistline, sighing as it caused the front to lay askew, muttering the spell again to adjust the bodice accordingly. She moved toward the counter where all her cosmetics lay and began pulling the jars and bottles she needed from the scattered mess of muggle and magical make-up.

     She was applying a layer of concealer to the shadows beneath her eyes when Prometheus appeared behind her in the mirror.

     He was content to stand and watched as she layered the powders and pigments with practiced ease until she picked up a black eye pencil. Theus' long fingers reached forward to pluck it from her hand, replacing it with a dark brown. At her questioning look, the younger teen shrugged.

     "The black is lovely, but also harsh. It makes your eyes look cold, and you need as much sympathy as you can get today. Just trust me, the brown is a warmer, softer look. Also, " he reached past her to the counter, plucking a lip marker from the mess. "Petal pink. Gives you a little more of an innocent appearance, will force the Wizengamot to remember that you are but a child. It isn't much, but we'll need the help."

     "Right. Because I wasn't nervous enough. Do everyone a favor, and never go into motivational speaking." Lena muttered, selecting a new shadow palette to match the espresso liner.

     "It will be fine. The Order will not allow you to be arrested. Everything you did in the company of Voldemort will be considered necessary to maintain your cover." Prometheus assured her, resting a large hand on her shoulder.

     "I took a life. I deserve whatever punishment they give me." She murmured, concentrating unnecessarily hard on drawing a perfect line along her upper lid.

     "Is that what this is about? Lena, you wouldn't last a week in Azkaban. It's damp, and cold, and loud, and violent. Your heart wouldn't hold up." He was looking at her oddly in the mirror, trying to catch her eye.

     "And? Theus, I stole _years_ from him. Happy years! With a good job, a beautiful wife, and several lovely children! I took that future, and if I died in Azkaban, how would that be somehow worse than what I did to him?" Lena asked, meeting his eye briefly before reaching for a small brush.

     "Because I don't give a damn about him or the future you stole! But I _do_ care about your well being. Look, I understand the need for absolution, but he already gave you that. He charged you with living a good life, living the life he couldn't. That's your job, that's where you find your peace." The younger teen wrapped an arm around her waist.

     "William. His name was William, and you may not care but I do, and his fiancee does, and his family. He was a human being, Prometheus, and he deserved more." Lena whispered, choking down the emotion struggling to push through. She put the finishing touches on her make-up before pushing out of Prometheus' hold. "We need to leave within the next fifteen minutes."

x*x*x*x*x*

     Lena tugged her cloak closer to her body. Despite the Ministry banishing all the Dementors to parts unknown, the courts in the lower levels retained an almost unnatural chill.

     Which lead Lena's mind on a rather philosophical journey as she debated whether or not brickwork could reflect the horror it had seen. Whether the cold could be a result of all the poor souls these walls had witnessed suffer.

     She was still lost in this train of thought, though now she was debating whether or not magic could effect something like that, when Auror Potter took the seat next to her.

     "Here, let me-" he trailed off as Lena startled badly, already shaking hands fumbling for the potion in her pocket. "Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't meant to frighten you."

     "Not at all." The petite teen assured him as she re-corked the vial. "I was lost in a rather...odd thought. Can I help you Auror Potter?"

     "I was sent to collect you. You'll need to take your dose of Veritaserum soon. Madame Pomphrey sent over a missive stating you're on a prescription grade Calming Draught?" His voice had gotten deeper since the war, Lena noted absently, tucking her hands back into her robe pockets.

     "Yes. Taken at least once a day, but I already checked, it shouldn't effect the Veritaserum."

     "Would you like my cloak?" The young Auror's face flushed at Lena's curious look. "You're shivering. It's bloody cold down here, and I'm sure you've noticed that warming charms don't work for more than half a minute at a time. I just thought..."

     "This isn't about my comfort, Mr. Potter. What is on your mind?" She inquired.

     The Boy Who Lived looked startled. "You really are-"

     "The point, Mr. Potter." Lena cut him off impatiently.

     "You worked with Severus?" He finally asked.

     "Yes."

     "He was your mentor?" There was something about his tone that had Lena meeting his gaze. His evergreen eyes searched her face.

     "Yes. My mentor, my friend, my protector when the occasion called, and, later, something like a father figure." Lena knew this was important, she didn't know why, she just knew it was.

     "Was he your handler?"

     "Until he was forced to break from the Order, yes." She responded bluntly.

     Potter nodded slowly, his brow furrowed in an expression Lena couldn't unravel. "Come on. We don't get to the ante-chamber soon and they'll send a search party." He rolled his eyes, annoyance briefly clouding his eyes.

     As Lena stood and smoothed her gown, she felt an extra layer burden her shoulders, encasing her in left over body heat. She looked up, nodding her thanks, and giving him a small, but sincere smile. His eyes took on a pleased gleam.

     Given his past abuse, Potter never quite grew to his full potential. Still his cloak dragged across the floor, and Lena had to make a concentrated effort to keep it from snagging on anything from beneath her heavy layers.

     Seeing her struggle, Potter chuckled. "Don't worry about it, they're standard issue, got three more like it at home."

     "It isn't polite to abuse a cloak that has been so generously lent." Lena murmured, frustratedly tugging at the extra fabric.

     Potter looked at her strangely. "Lena, really. It's just a cloak, a bloody cheap one at that, just let it go."

     "I can't! It isn't polite!" She snapped.

     Harry stopped, gently grasping her elbow to bring her to face him. "I know you're scared. I know this is the last thing you want to be doing. I know this is hard, and you're hurting, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?"

     He looked so earnest, and Lena suddenly realised why it had to be him. Why no one else could have defeated Voldemort. Because no one else could possibly harbour as much compassion and empathy as the man in front of her. He had been abused, beaten down, torn apart, laid bare, used, manipulated, idolized, and criticised endlessly, and yet here he stood. Still fighting the good fight, still trying to make it right.

     "You're quite extraordinary, Mr. Potter, you know that?" She finally murmured, bringing a hand to cup his jaw.

     He blushed hotly. "Harry." He corrected, but never moved from the touch of her cold fingers. "I'm just Harry."

    "Yes, and that's exactly why. Never once did you lose yourself. Severus was very proud of you, you know. He may have been a right bastard in class, but he was somewhat warmer in private, and he spoke of you with an edge of fondness. Well, and exasperation, but mostly fondness." She smiled again.

     Harry's face lit up. "He did?" He asked eagerly.

     Lena chuckled. "I'll let you in on a little secret, yes? He loved your mother, deeply, but he cared for you as your own person. It may have started as a misplaced sense of duty, but he saw the good in you, he ached for your suffering. He would have taken it from you if he could have. He'd have slit that madman's throat if he thought it would have made a difference. I-" she paused, weighing her options. "I have some memories I could show you sometime if you're interested?"

     He nodded eagerly.

     "Oi! What's taking, mate? Don't tell me the Death Eater whore got the best of you!" An obnoxious voice called from down the corridor.

     Lena turned Harry's face back to look at her, shaking her head as his jaw worked angrily. She slipped his cloak off, handing it back before securing her wrist behind her with a murmured spell, gesturing to indicate he should lead her forward.

     "Mr. Weasley, I'm sure your mother would be as impressed as I with your manners." Lena replied wryly as she came within view of the vile redhead.

     He sneered unattractively. "As if I give a fuck what the likes of _your kind_ thinks of my manners."

     She hummed thoughtfully. "As far as I was aware, I'm here to recount my memories of Mr. Lestrange during the war. As you know, everyone did their part, and unfortunately for some of us, we couldn't duck out for a holiday when the going got rough." She smiled, saccharine sweet and dangerous, giving him a knowing look.

     Weasley's face flushed an angry red and he took a menacing step forward. Lena silently released the bonds on her wrists just in case."Why you little-"

     "Yes, yes. If you're quite finished?" She interrupted in a bored tone, rolling her eyes. "I have a Charms essay waiting for me, and I would rather not waste my entire day here." She pushed as much bravado into her voice as she could.

     "I've got her, Ron. Why don't you go see if they're nearly ready for her out there?" Harry suggested, leading Lena to a table in the corner.

     Potter played with several bottles until Ron was well out of the room before he turned to her. "Do you know how to fight Veritaserum?"

     Lena gave him an amused smirk. "I wouldn't be alive if I didn't."

     Harry nodded. "You know how to answer with partial truths?"

     "Severus prepared me for all eventualities. I can protect myself if need be." Lena assured him.

     He nodded again before warning her. "Don't look Shacklebolt in the eye for too long, he's a decent Occlumens."

     "I'll be fine, don't fret." She promised, downing the clear liquid in one go.

     Ron stuck his head back in, gesturing Lena into the court room impatiently.

     Lena slipped her cloak off, handing it to Harry before squaring her shoulders, and gliding into the chamber.

     Her attention was immediately drawn to a dark chuckle from the man in the cage. "You look well, Dove. Though not as well as you do chained to my bed, dare I say."


	13. My Nightmares Will Have Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial of Rabastan Lestrange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *STOP. READ THE A/N*
> 
> I know I have never given you guys much reason to heed my tags, but you need to here. No, seriously. Torture, rape, underage, emotional anguish. You all need to be super careful reading this.
> 
> Also, please be aware that I have never actually written a torture scene before, so I don't actually really know how to rate how bad it is except it made me uncomfortable while writing it. If you want to skip this chapter, leave me a comment and I will give you a summary, okay? Just please be careful. Seriously.

Lena's shoulders stiffened minutely as she pointedly ignored the imprisoned man's words, gliding across the chamber to take her seat front and center.

The Minister sat tall and regal at the head of the assembled Wizengamot, his patterned robes somehow managing to make him look broader than he probably was, more imposing. Lena swallowed hard.

He smiled down at her kindly, and Lena was reminded that this was just Kingsley. The same wizard who used to tell off colour jokes just to make her laugh, who slipped sweets in her robe pockets on several occasions, who once held her back at an Order meeting just to make sure she got a hug that didn't leave her skin crawling with the need to bathe in bleach. Just Kingsley, and he wouldn't intentionally harm her. She trusted at least that much.

"Please state your name for the court." His deep, lightly accented voice had no difficulty carrying down to her.

"Lenaria Calysta Grey." Her voice was dull and flat, devoid of inflection, but she still winced at her full first name.

"Date of birth?"

"October 22nd of 1982"

Kingsley nodded, satisfied that the Veritaserum was working properly.

"Miss. Grey, do you recognize the man currently in the cell behind you?"

Cell was a rather generous term for the small cage Lestrange was currently standing in the middle of, wicked smirk curling his mouth.

"I would hope so. Little whore couldn't keep off my cock." Lestrange spat crudely.

"Mr. Lestrange!" Minister Shacklebolt thundered. "Unless directly addressed, you will keep quiet, or so help me Merlin I won't give you a choice! Are we clear?"

Lestrange gave another greasy grin, nodding his acquiescence almost too easily.

"Miss. Grey?" Kingsley prodded gently.

"Yes sir. Rabastan Lestrange."

"And how do you know him?"

"He was a Death Eater, I met him during my time spent among their ranks."

There were several gasps heard from spectators in the court room.

"And why were you spending time with Voldemort or his followers?"

"I was directed by the Order to gather Intel under the guiding hand of Severus Snape."

"You were an Order spy?"

"Yes sir."

"Why?"

"I was engaged to a man that was given no choice but to serve Voldemort, I knew I would be forced into the war one way or another and I wanted to help where I could. I figured I probably wouldn't survive either way, so why not save as many as possible?"

"Was that the extent of your instruction from the Order?" And Lena could see how much it hurt Kingsley to have to ask her that, knowing she couldn't lie, knowing he was about to lay her bare, wishing he could spare her this.

"No, sir."

Kingsley looked pained as he forced the next question past his teeth. "Would you please elaborate?"

Lena fought the Veritaserum for as long as she could before it eventually forced her to answer. "I was given a mission, codename Malakh."

"And what, exactly, was did these orders entail?" He seemed to realize that Lena had been given lessons in counter-interrogation, and was using them to circumvent the truth serum. He could understand why she wouldn't want to talk about it, but he was trying to rip the band aid off for her and she was being difficult.

Lena looked up at him mutinously at the overly specific question, no room for omission this time. "I was given a series of targets. My job was to get them to talk. Anything that would incriminate them, any bit of information too sensitive to discuss at meetings, also weeding out anyone actually under the Imperius curse."

"And how did you accomplish these tasks?"

Lena gave him a very dry look. "I did whatever was necessary."

"And Mr. Lestrange specifically?"

Lena chuckled humorlessly, the sharp edges causing several people in the assembly to flinch. "Every woman worth her salt in my circle knows the quickest way to loosen a man's tongue is to give him a few good orgasms."

Chatter broke out all over the court room, shocked eyes trained on the young woman stuck in the center of the storm.

"So you slept with Mr. Lestrange?"

"Yes."

"And he...."

"Indulged in pillow talk? Yes. Honestly, you would be appalled at what a Death Eater considers acceptable post coital discourse."

Lestrange laughed heartily from behind her. "Good to see your wit is still razor sharp, sweet."

Lena finally turned in her seat to look at him, leveling the man with a cold, flat glare. "Piss off."

Kingsley seem stuck between amusement and exasperation as he watched Lena turn back around in her chair. "Miss. Grey, please do not rise to his baiting. What sort of things did Mr. Lestrange share with you?"

"Do the specifics honestly matter? I can tell you with absolute certainty that this man followed Voldemort of his own volition, and enjoyed his servitude. He tortured, he killed, he committed enough heinous acts to have earned his life sentence in Azkaban."

"I'm sorry Miss. Grey but-"

"Would memories help? I have several of him, specifically, maiming and killing." She offered quickly.

Kingsley nodded, motioning Percy Weasley to pull the Pensive out.

The enter court room seemed to hold their breath as Lena approached it, eyes glued to her every movement. They seemed puzzled as she stopped, turning to gaze patiently at the Minister.

After several tense moments Kingsley spoke. "You may begin whenever you are ready, Miss. Grey."

Lena continued to stared at him, her patience now tinged with amusement. "Minister, I require my wand."

Kingsley seemed to almost flush, if such a thing were possible of a man with his complexion. "Right, yes. Auror Potter? I believe you have Miss. Grey's wand?"

Harry walked to the end of the row, taking the flight of stairs that would bring him to the lower chamber. He brushed his fingers along hers as he returned her wand to her, the gesture meant to be comforting and reassuring. "Sorry, but I'm required to... supervise." He seemed embarrassed as he took up station at Lena's right shoulder.

"It's no matter." She murmured, bringing her wand tip to her temple, pulling the first moonbeam strand from her mind.

The process repeated three times in total, and Lena returned her wand to Potter. Kingsley motioned her to regain her seat before he set the memories to replay.

"Just a warning Minister, these memories are not for the faint of heart." Lena cautioned.

The Minister's mouth thinned into a determined frown before he nodded once.

x*x*x*x*x*

_The dungeon below Malfoy Manor was predictably dank, the cement walls slick with mold and wet. A young woman lay in the corner, cowering, attempting to fold her body into the smallest space available, desperate to escape the pain._

_The man towering over her frail form was physically imposing, his wand held aloft as he casually inflicted painful spell after painful spell._

_"Enough."_

_The man turned at the demand, the weak moonlight streaming in from the tiny, high set windows enough to illuminate his face vividly._

_"Oh no, dove, we're just getting to the good part." And with that he pushed his robes off, moving towards the girl as he unbuckled his belt. He gave a nonchalant flick of his wand, smirking smugly as ropes shot out to tightly bind her._

_The young woman began struggling in earnest, screaming out for help, her deep brown eyes latched onto Lena's, begging for reprieve._

_Lena held her gaze, trying to give her something else to focus on, anything to give her mind an escape as Lestrange fell hungrily on top of her already fragile body._

_He gripped her almost violently, pulling her body this way and that until he had her where he wanted her._

_She had ceased struggling, seemingly giving in to her own fate, but she held Lena captive in her chocolate stare, large tears falling in constant streams down hollow cheeks._

_She finally broke eye contact when Lestrange shoved viciously into her body, her head thumped audibly against the stone floor, eyes squeezed shut tight, whimpering with each cruel thrust into her abused body._

_He pulled at her body, every scream and pained murmur seeming to fuel him further, faster, harder._

_But she did not beg. She never plead. Did not give him the satisfaction. And when he finally finished, pulling out and forcing her head down to clean her own blood and his come off his softening cock, she met his gaze before working her mouth for a moment, spitting the contents back into his face._

_Her life was ended quickly, mercifully, by an enraged Avada._

x*x*x*x*x*

"Minister." Lena spoke before he could begin the next memory. "Surely that's enough for a conviction? Trust me when I tell you that that was the easiest of them."

When Kingsley merely stared at her, gaze conflicted, Lena tried once more with a soft, pleading "Please."

He shook his head once, his face both apologetic and firm. "I'm sorry, but we must know beyond a shadow of a doubt."

"Then I must ask a favor." Lena tried desperately.

"I will hear it." He granted.

"Prometheus Smythe leaves the court room now."

Kingsley seemed confused. "Prometheus-?" He turned to scan the assembled masses.

"Please, sir. He needs to leave."

"I'm sorry, Miss. Grey, but that is his own choice." Kingsley seemed torn and confused.

Lena searched out Theus' clear green eyes-- There! Fourth row from the top. "Please, Iser. Please don't make me do this to you."

Everyone craned to see him, awaiting an answer. "There is nothing that will make me love you less, Charna, you know that. Do not fret for me, darling."

"Please, if you trust me at all, you will go. Please." She begged, trying desperately to fight the tightening in her throat.

Prometheus shook his head once, firmly. "I will not leave you, lyblng."

The Minister flicked his wand again, beginning the next memory.

x*x*x*x*x*

_This room appeared the polar opposite of the last. Well lit and grandly decorated, a ballroom for entertaining._

_You could almost feel it, the lively ambience of the room, like if you were quiet enough, held your breath and closed your eyes, you could hear the symphony striking a waltz, the quiet din and chatter of polite conversation._

_Instead, there were around two dozen darkly robed figures milling about, awaiting some unknown signal. Snifters of expensive brandy were clutched in many a hand, aged scotch and whiskey in others._

_Suddenly the opulent oak doors at one end of the room were thrown open and several tightly bound people were tossed into the center of the room._

_As if someone had flipped a switch, chaos insued. Robes were dropped from shoulders, thrown over whatever furniture was convenient, wands whipped from their holsters, the room echoed with the sudden shouts of several curses._

_This was allowed to continue for several long minutes before the Lord of the manor stepped forward, halting the festivities._

_He was uncommonly tall, Sandy blonde hair streaked through at the temples with grey, cold blue eyes that wrinkled as he gave the room a large smile. "Ladies and gentleman! It is my pleasure to host you! I have selected several appetizers for your enjoyment, please do not hold back. Once you have bored yourself, I'll bring out the main course!"_

_And with that, the chaos seemed to gain some sort of vicious order. The heap of bodies at the center were pulled apart, set in their own space, six in all. Several people clustered in groups around each, taking turns inflicting as much anguish as they could in a given spell._

_Lena catalogued each person there, her eyes lingering on those she knew to be targets of hers, making sure to fix their actions in her mind. She tried to quell her rising nausea as each agonized scream bounced around the high corners of the room before dying a slow death. She watched, horrifically transfixed, as a child was shredded to ribbons by a multitude of cutting hexes, clothes hanging from his small frame in tatters, terrified screams wrenching themselves from his tiny mouth. He gave a final twitch, a bloody foam dripping from the corner of his mouth, as his too-young heart gave out._

_She turned from his empty glasz eyes as the Death Eaters around him toasted his passing before breaking up to join other groups._

_Lena watched in horror as a teenage girl had a cock forced into any available hole, blood already beginning to drip down her thighs, tears and sweat dampening her red face._

_Lena closed her eyes briefly, trying to center herself, distance all the violence from her fragile hold on her sanity._

_This, this was the very definition of inhumane. How could anyone find pleasure in this? And the number of exposed erections proved that they were, literally, deriving satisfaction from this debauchery._

_It seemed like an eternity before all six had finally fled from life, the Death Eaters returning to their drinks like nothing had even happened. But this was only the opening act, and they would be sure to savour the main attraction._

_The same man stepped into the center of the room, casually kicking the little boy's corpse out of his way. "I trust you're all enjoying yourselves?" He looked around, as if for affirmation. "Lovely, well, let's get this cleaned up before we bring in the man of the hour." He snapped his fingers and a small army of house elves appeared, silently removing each lifeless body for disposal._

_As soon as the last of them disappeared, carrying the teenaged girl, the doors were thrown open for the second time._

_Prometheus came into the room, carrying an attractive young man of around the same age. His face was carefully blank, but his eyes told a different story. They were red from crying, still slightly watery, and displaying his agony for all to see. He placed the boy in his arms gently upon a table that had been pushed to the approximate center of the room. Before anyone could stop him, he leaned forward to press a loving kiss to his forehead., murmuring something against his skin that had the other teen smiling and reaching a hand up to gently cup his cheek, he whispered something back, his eyes holding nothing but love, compassion, understanding, and forgiveness._

_"As you can see, my son has found himself a lover." Their host mocked from somewhere to Lena's left, his tone indicating exactly what he thought of his son's choice. "A mudblood that lured him into his filthy bed." The assembled masses spat out all sorts of filth with pathetic predictability._

_Prometheus opened his mouth furiously, working up to something. Before anyone could find out exactly what, a small hand grabbed his arm. "Do not rise to his baiting, love. We discussed this."_

_Prometheus' father clenched his jaw as he took in the deceptively slim hand on his son's bicep before turning back to the room at large. "Please join me in teaching this waste of space one last lesson."_

_Lena hadn't seen Prometheus since they were children, but she watched him closely, worried he would get himself killed in a fit of gallantry._

_The, now tightly bound, teen turned his head, gaze latching onto Lena's. He tilted his chin in a barely perceptible gesture, before flicking his eyes briefly to his boyfriend. Lena gave him a slow nod of acknowledgement before stepping forward to drag the tall teen away as the Death Eaters descended on his doomed lover._

_"Let go of me! I need to help him!" He cried desperately. Lena hesitated but a moment before pressing her wand to the younger teen's back and murmuring a quick stunning spell. His over large frame slumped in her arms. She sunk to the floor with him, murmuring another spell to bind him loosely, just enough to give them both a cover should anyone ask, before settling in to witness another pointless death._

_He was brave. Lena could hardly believe how well he was holding up. Not a single sound had escaped him. Not through the seemingly endless round of cruciatus curses, the physical blows, the taunts and filth spewed at him. He never gave even a hint of reaction to their steady torture._

_Lena watched, much like one would a car accident, unable to look away. She marveled at his strength, ached at his pain, wondered what he was holding onto so tightly that kept him from breaking under these men's hands._

_It wasn't until he was penetrated roughly without preparation or any slick to ease the way, that she saw him flinch, and once they had the first chink in the armor, it only devolved from there._

_It was the early hours of the morning before he slumped back onto the table, turning his head so the boy he loved was the last thing he saw before his pulse stuttered, finally failing._

x*x*x*x*x*

The court seemed to be holding it's breath as the memory ended.

Lena could feel the tears slicking down her cheeks, streaking her carefully applied make-up, as she sought Theus once again.

He gazed back at her, eyes wet, but cheeks dry, understanding, compassion, and gratitude warm in his gaze. He mouthed a quick 'I love you' before Kingsley stole her attention again.

"The Wizengamot will now vote. All in favor of a life sentence?" The Minister boomed, his voice carrying through the room.

There was no hesitation as everyone in the court room, Wizengamot member and civilian alike, raised their hands.

"Mr. Lestrange, you are hereby sentenced to an indefinite internment in Azkaban." Kingsley announced with cold finality. "The trial has concluded, you are dismissed."

"You had better watch your back, dove! I'm not the only one that would pay to see you dead!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Coley? I love you, and I miss you terribly. Please come back soon. <3


	14. We May Be Hollow, But We're Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Percy/Theus bonding. 
> 
> Plus side, Len and Ollie make up... sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter... gave me fits. The rewrite didn't go well on it at all (obviously) and I ended up having to take a step back from it. It's still not where I would like it to be, but I think it accomplished... something. 
> 
> Rest assured that the next chapter will be much quicker in coming. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking this out with me. I love you all so much. Seriously. So. Much.
> 
> Also, I left the last 'chapter' up because I was afraid that if I just replaced it then you wouldn't get the alert that it had been updated...
> 
> Oh God, I don't own Aladdin. I had a moment, and I'm not even sorry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. It was a stupid, shallow joke that I had no right making. You went through so much, and I played it off for entertainment value and I'm so _sorry_."

Lena blinked at him.

Oliver blinked back, expression almost painfully earnest.

Her brow furrowed as she stepped through the door fully, removing her cloak and allowing Prometheus to come in from the drafty corridor.

"I love you." He whispered desperately, taking Lena's prolonged silence as another rejection.

The three boys watched as her body crumbled, shoulders sagging and folding in protectively, serene mask cracking before falling away completely, exposing fear and pain in equal measure.

Everyone remained frozen for a moment, waiting to see if she would pull herself back together, if she even could.

When the tears began, Oliver stepped forward to pull her body against his, wrapping his arms around her securely. At the feeling of arms holding her tightly, the rest of her strings finally snapped. She gulped air between gasping sobs, muffled only slightly by Oliver's chest. She seemed to be trying to say something, but her chest was heaving, breath too short to form anything coherent.

"Shhh, love. It's all alright. You need to calm down sweet, please, you have to calm down." He murmured against the skin of her temples where he was repeatedly pressing short kisses.

"I'm taking her to bed." He announced, glancing at the other two teens before bending slightly to catch her legs, being careful not to dislodge her as he carried her towards her bedroom.

"I'll need to get her changed." Prometheus sighed, making to follow them. He was stopped short, however, by Percy.

"Sit." He demanded, shoving a cup of lukewarm tea at the younger teen and pushing him towards the sofa. "I'll go get her settled."

For once Prometheus didn't bother to protest, too drained to do much more than stare into the depths of his mug, occasionally raising it to his mouth almost mechanically to take a sip, too numb to taste the strong brew.

"C'mon. Grab your winter cloak, we're going out." Prometheus startled at the sudden reappearance of the lion.

"Percy..." He sighed, trying to find an out that wouldn't hurt the other boy's feelings.

"No. Don't. Okay? You need this. Let's go." Percy turned and grabbed both of their cloaks, waiting by the door to see if he was going to need to bodily remove the younger boy from the couch. "I'm not adverse to using force." He warned when Theus still hadn't moved.

Prometheus rolled his eyes, heaving his body off the sofa. He stomped over to Percy with ill grace, snatching his thick winter cloak away from him while muttering something about ' _great bloody bullies'_

Because of this, Percy refused to answer any of the younger teen's questions as he led him through shadowed corridors, and finally out across the chilly grounds.

Several times along the way, Percy found himself having to put space between himself and his friend. Prometheus kept drifting close, fingers brushing the older boy's hand. Percy continually shifted away, shooting the younger a sideways glance each time it happened. Each time he was met with the same immobile profile. He decided it was probably accidental, and didn't dedicate anymore thought to it.

Instead, he left Prometheus to stand in the middle of the Quidditch pitch as he slipped into the Gryffindor locker room to grab his broom.

"Oh no. No, absolutely not! Percy, I can't fly!" Prometheus exclaimed, slowly backing away from the Quidditch Captain, and his broom.

"We're going up together. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Percy soothed, barely managing to squash a grin at the squeaky tone Prometheus had acquired in his fear.

"No." Theus refused, planting his feet and crossing his arms.

"Do not make this difficult. I'll get you in the air one way or another." Percy dropped his voice, trying to sound firm and reassuring.

Prometheus stood for a long moment, staring at the older teen, debating whether or not he trusted him not to let him fall. Finally he took a small step forward. "If I fall to my death, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life. I swear to Merlin, Percy, I will spend the rest of your miserable existence hiding all your quills, and making you late for work."

Percy laughed at Theus' dramatics. "Deal. Now come on." It took a few minutes to get the young snake settled on the broom. Before going up, Percy gave him a few warnings. "Don't grip the handle, hold onto my arms, let me steer. If you get scared _don't panic_. Let me know, and we'll land. Keep your knees bent, and gripped around the broom so you don't slide off, okay?"

"Just get us in the air before I change my mind." Theus snipped.

"Not until I'm sure you understand, I don't want you to plummet to your demise any more than you do." Percy returned. "Can you imagine what Len would do to me?!"

Prometheus snorted before sobering. He twisted around to catch the older boy's eye, whispering: "Swear you won't let me fall."

"I swear." He promised solemnly.

Percy waited while Prometheus got settled again, the snake gave a short nod when he was ready. He kicked off, gently, slowly, arcing them upward. He leveled out above the goalposts, content to lap lazy circles around the stadium, careful to keep his pace unhurried, no sudden movements for fear Prometheus would decide to bail from 150 feet in the air.

As it stood, the younger was held on for dear life, fingers digging bruises into Percy's muscled forearms, knees clamped painfully tight around the thin strip of wood, making tiny noises of malcontent in the back of his throat. Percy turned the broom into another gentle right, rounding the far end of the pitch before shaking his left arm free from Prometheus' grasp. The younger scrambled for something else to hold onto until Percy slid the arm around his slim waist, securing him against his own broader frame.

This seemed to have the opposite effect of what Percy was hoping for. Instead of relaxing, enjoying the view, Theus seemed to stiffen further, leaning away from Percy, and subsequently tipping the broom into a steep dive.

Percy cursed, lifting the arm from around the younger's waist to splay a hand in the center of his chest, pushing him back, and shifting quickly to counter-balance the dive.

Once they stabilized, instead of shouting like Percy wanted to, he slanted his mouth close to the younger boy's ear. "Do you trust me?"

Prometheus jolted slightly. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" Percy repeated, trying really hard not to burst into laughter at the scene Theus' answer was stirring in his mind.

The snake was quiet for several moments. "Yes."

In Percy's defense, he tried. He really, really did, but the moment was just entirely too good to pass up.

 _"I can show you the world._  
 _Shining, shimmering, splendid._  
 _Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_ "

Theus jumped as Percy began singing loudly behind him, laughter forcing his voice off key and breathy.

"What in Merlin's na-"

 _"I can open your eyes_  
 _Take you wonder by wonder_  
 _Over, sideways and under_  
 _On a magic carpet ride_ "

"Magic carpet? We're clearly on a br-"

_"A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming"_

Percy finally fell silent, if only for a moment. "That's all the more of it that I remember. God I haven't seen that movie since I was a kid!"

"Oh Morgana almighty! There's a movie?!" Prometheus exclaimed.

Percy gasped dramatically. "You mean to tell me that you've never seen Aladdin?"

"What's an Aladdin?" Prometheus asked, head cocking to the side in his confusion.

"Only one of the best Disney movies ever!" Percy exclaimed. Realization slammed into him a moment later: Theus was relaxed back against him, hand resting gently on the arm Percy had slung around him, head cradled against his shoulder. The older teen felt suddenly awkward, sure he had wanted Theus to relax, but this felt like intimacy, like holding a lover warm and secure while they faced a fear. He had only wanted to help him forget the hellish day, not cuddle 200 feet in the air. "We should go watch it." He suggested perhaps too quickly.

"Oh. Sure, but- I mean, do we have to go down just yet?" Prometheus asked, trapping a full lower lip between perfect teeth, chewing nervously.

Percy forced some bravado into his answer. "Getting a taste for flight?"

"It's not as bad as I expected. I would never be able to go up alone, but I wouldn't mind doing this again." He answered, oblivious to the older male's discomfort.

"Sure, yeah anytime."

They fell silent after that, staying in the air for almost an hour. Percy became aware of how late it was when Theus turned his head and gave his neck a sleepy nuzzle. Percy pressed an indulgent smile against his temple, knowing Theus was rarely vulnerable, and almost never with him.

"Let's get you up to bed, yeah?" He murmured into the younger's hair, tipping the broom into a gentle descent.

"Mmmm. Movie first. You can sleep in with me since Oliver is with Len." Theus offered, his voice soft and innocent in his somnolent state.

"Movie? You won't make it past the opening credits, state you're in." Percy teased, helping the younger off his broom, steadying him until he found his legs again.

"Then you'll just have to watch it with me again tomorrow." Theus reasoned, burrowing into the lion's side, stealing warmth in the increasingly cold night.

"Okay. That's it. What's up with you?" Percy demanded, stopping to face Prometheus in the dark.

His pale brow furrowed in confusion, full mouth pouting as he was forced away from the warmth of his friend's body. "What do you mean?"

"Prometheus, you never touch me unless you have to. Something serious must have gone down in court today if both you _and_  Lena have been reduced to snuggle sluts."

"What did you just call me?" Theus asked, voice still drowsy and childlike.

"What happened, Theus." He tried again.

Prometheus pressed back against the older boy's body."Please." He whimpered.

Percy's arms encircled him instantly, rubbing soothingly along his back. "Talk to me."

"I had to- Lena shared- Jase. I had to watch her memory of his death." He finally choked out.

Percy squeezed his eyes shut, feeling like a monumental ass for denying Prometheus comfort before, he'd only been looking for reassurance. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Prometheus choked on an awful noise that sounded like an attempt at a laugh. "Merlin, no. Not... not yet. I just want to watch your stupid Disney movie, and fall asleep with one of my best friends." His voice sounded pleading again, weary and pained.

"I think I can handle that."


	15. Smirking Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone curious about Lena's plan to evade marriage, the big reveal is here! Also, pay close attention to this chapter, because I set up for the next arc. Dialogue heavy, and a tad on the short side, but I wanted to get it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all!!! 
> 
> Hope this isn't a let down for anyone, there's been a lot of build up, but just know that this isn't the last we see of the wedding, Gaius, or Gringotts!
> 
> Also, this chapter gave me fits, the conversation felt awkward and stilted and I tried to fix it, but I'm sorry if I failed. So.

"Bloody hell! What is that thing?!"

Lena glanced up from her Herbology essay to see what had Percy in knots. "Slitheen. Not sure what species they are, Slitheen is a surname."

"Oh! The Ninth Doctor. He was my favorite." Oliver handed Lena a cup of tea before dropping onto the sofa next to her.

"Mine too. I love Tennant, don't get me wrong, but there's just something about Eccleston that I adore." Lena smiled her thanks, taking a sip of the strong brew.

"Need any help with that?" The eagle offered, reading over her shoulder.

"Nope. I'm pretty familiar with Mugwort, I used it a lot in-"

She was cut off by a knocking on the door.

"Was anyone expecting company today?" Prometheus asked as he started towards the entrance, looking to the others. At everyone's negative, he dropped his wand from the holster into his palm and slowly swung the door open. "Gaius?"

Lena's eyes went wide and round before she began shaking her head desperately, mouthing "I'm not in! I'm not in!"

"Uh, sorry Gaius, she's not in." Prometheus parroted dutifully.

"Is that so? And where might I find the useless brat?" He sneered, making to push past Prometheus.

The older man found a wand jammed into the soft skin of his throat. "You would do well to mind your manners, Master Grey." Prometheus murmured low and dangerous.

"Are you threatening me?!"

"Not yet, but push me and I'll do more than give idle words." Theus promised, his voice razor edged and dark.

"Is that so? Well then I suppose I can leave a message with you for my _darling_ little sister?" Gaius asked, stepping back and straightening his robes.

"Of course, I would be happy to pass word along."

"Tell her that if she doesn't have the mess she made of these contracts fixed, and her wedding planned, by months end she will find herself stripped of status, wealth, and dowry. I don't have the time or patience for these games." He had raised his voice with his proclamation, making sure it carried perfectly well to the young woman he knew to be sitting inside.

"And would you like me to shout it at her, too?" Theus snarked, rubbing his ears in mock offense.

Gaius gave him another nasty look before swanning off, presumably back the way he came.

Prometheus tracked the progress of the older man down the hall before pushing the door shut. "Looks like you're out of time, Len. What next?"

Lena smiled sweetly. "He can't actually disown me while the contract with Max is still in bounds. I just have to play my darling betrothed until I can get a hold of the money Theo left me."

"Uh, anyone care to fill me in?" Oliver asked, raising his hand.

Lena laughed. "How is it that every time I went to explain this to you, something came up? As you know, Amelia proposed a bonding contract with the Grant Heir. As you may also know, my sister is a moron. I knew Max would be eager to get a contract signed, he would want to know I was a sure thing, and I was more than happy to indulge him while I waited this out. I signed his marriage contract back in December."

"Right, I knew that. What I don't get is how that makes you anything less than spoken for."

"Because Lena is too clever for her own good." Prometheus interjected.

"Well, I don't know about that, what I do know is that the betrothal contract between myself and the Nott family has yet to be dissolved, making any further marriage contract null and void in the eyes of the Ministry." Lena said smugly.

Oliver stared at Lena for a moment, eyes wide and a little awed. "And I suppose when your ' _darling betrothed_ ' confronts you about all this, you'll play the innocent 'how was I to know all this political nonsense, I'm nothing but a naive Pureblood girl' card?"

Lena beamed at him. "Precisely! And the best part is: he'll eat it up! He honestly believes me to be some silly little girl, all lace and fluff!"

"But that won't make him any less keen to marry you. He'll just wait until the other contract gets sorted." Oliver pointed out pragmatically.

"On the contrary! The Nott contract could take _years_  to sort. My dowry was handed over when I turned eleven and had been absorbed into the family assets, do you know how long Draco has been fighting with Gringotts? How long he'll continue to fight with them?" Lena exclaimed with delight.

"But that means you won't be able to marry until the contract is sorted, right?" Oliver inquired.

"No, I'm free to marry as long as I'm not required to sign a contract." Lena explained patiently.

"So what if he decides to toss the contract and marry you regardless?"

"If he loved me, that would be a concern. As it stands, this is a political match. Without a contract he gets no guarantee of an heir, and no access to my political contacts. He would be a fool to marry me without condition."

"There's something I don't understand." Percy piped up. At Lena's encouraging nod, he continued, "Dowry is meant to be kept separate. It's an insurance policy for the bride, a means to take care of herself should anything go amiss, so why did the Notts absorb it as an asset?"

"Because my contract with Theo listed me as property of the Nott family, therefore, everything I owned or came into the marriage with, was technically his." Her tone again patient.

"But it's supposed to exist to take care of you in the event of your husband's death, how could he just take it?" Percy asked.

"Theo was the last heir to the Nott name and fortune, should we have been married before he passed, I would have gotten everything anyways. It seemed silly to keep everything separate when I would have been entitled to anything I wanted, and a whole lot I didn't, from the Nott vaults in the event of his death."

"So if your dowry is still stuck at Gringotts, why is your brother holding it over your head?"

"Because he might possibly be an even bigger idiot than my sister. He can't take my dowry. Once Theo turned seventeen all the property transferred into his name, the money had already been added to his personal vaults." Lena chuckled. "There's nothing left for Gaius to take."

"So if it can't be returned to you, then why is Malfoy trying so hard to get it back?" Oliver inquired.

"Because Theo stipulated in his will that all the property was to be turned over to me, along with a substantial amount of money, upon my seventeenth birthday."

"So if Malfoy is the executor of Theo's will, and Theo was the last Nott heir, and Theo is dead, why is Gringotts holding Malfoy up?" Prometheus asked.

"Magical fuck up, Draco reckons. Gringotts is layered in protective enchantment and charms, designed, of course, to keep all those valuables safe against any means, both magical and muggle. One of the wards on the Nott vault is insistent that the Nott heir is alive. Since Theo was literally the last person alive bearing the Nott name, and I damn well know I put him in the ground, there has to be something wrong with the magic. A hiccup somewhere." Lena rationalized.

"Maybe not." Oliver began thoughtfully. "Perhaps Nott Sr. had a bastard somewhere. A son? That would be enough to set the wards off, right?"

"Only if the bastard were Pureblooded on both sides, and I can't see Quincy being stupid enough to bed a Pureblood woman, nor allow her to keep any resulting off-spring. Especially a male." Lena dismissed the theory.

"So what does that mean for you?" Oliver asked.

"It means that I wait. Until either the magic resolves itself, Charlie figures out where the problem is, or Malfoy convinces Gringotts that, no, this is not an elaborate plan to escape the country to evade Ministry capture." Lena rolled her eyes. "Goblins can be so suspicious of the magically inclined."

"And perhaps if you paid any attention in History of Magic, you would know why!" Oliver teased.


	16. I Burnt Out Like A Bright Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out around corner* guess who got a new job?
> 
> Okay. No. I'm an awful person. Please don't hate me.
> 
> I love you all. So much. Seriously.
> 
> And I'm sorry for this chapter. And the wait. Also, this chapter.

Looking back, Lena should have known it would all go to hell in a hand basket sooner rather than later. She couldn't quite put her finger on why she was so surprised.

x*x*x*x*x*

"Oh fuck!"

There was the sound of a mug breaking, and several heavy thuds as various objects hit the floor. Percy scrambled away from the kitchen table where he had been eating breakfast, pushing past a still sleep drunk Lena, and careening haphazardly towards Prometheus' room.

"Theus! Theus get up! We have a serious issue!" Percy shouted, launching himself at the bed and shaking the younger boy awake.

"What the bloody fuck is your problem, Bones?" Theus groused, opening one emerald eye to peer blurrily at the boy clearly intent on destroying his morning.

"Not my problem, Smythe, _our_ problem!" Percy exclaimed, shoving the morning Prophet at the younger teen currently attempting to burrow beneath the blankets and away from the booming voice of his friend.

"It doesn't become my problem until after 8 a.m." Prometheus snarked, turning his back to Percy.

"They ran a story. About Lena. About her part in the war." Percy finally whispered, realizing the theatrics were getting him nowhere fast with the cool snake.

 _That_ caught the younger's attention. He quickly sat up, cursing Merlin, the Giant Squid, and everyone in between as he tore the paper away from Percy. "Oh fuck me. Oh damn it all to Styx! Where did they even get this information?! There's stuff in here that's still technically classified! The Minister himself wouldn't have the security clearance to know some of this!" He murmured, reading quickly through the piece, then again at a more sedate pace, taking it all in.

Percy sat next to him, worrying his full bottom lip between perfect teeth, waiting for the prognosis.

Theus finally sighed wearily, meticulously folding the paper before violently lobbing it across the room. He sat with his eyes closed for several long moments, oblivious to his friends gaze, heavy on him. "She can't leave the rooms. It won't be safe for her out there. I need to contact Potter about a security detail. This... this complicates _everything_."

"Maybe it won't be so bad? Everyone knows the Prophet is rubbish, most won't believe it, right?" Percy tried optimistically.

Theus smiled briefly before wincing at the pressure he could feel developing behind his eyes. "Ever the optimist, Percy. Unfortunately, no. This story, for once, is 100% accurate. And everyone knows that the Quibbler won't publish anything casting any war hero in a negative light. This will be all they need to answer any of the questions they had about her involvement." He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing again. "I'll tell you this though, I will find who did this. And when I do, I will make positive they feel every ounce of pain and grief they're causing Lena. I do not take kindly to personal attacks on those I love. They will beg for my mercy before I'm through with them."

Percy felt a warmth settle in his chest watching the vindictive fire light in Prometheus' eyes. Percy felt safe in Prometheus' inner circle, knowing there isn't any length he wouldn't go to to guarantee their safety and happiness.

"So how are you going to break this to her?" Percy murmured, eyes trailing over the younger's body as he stretched before sitting up.

"Me? Oh no, no, no, my friend. That's all you! And may I just say: good luck" Prometheus smirked at Percy, having caught his wandering eye, before slipping from bed and strutting towards his wardrobe in nothing but a pair of navy briefs that were tearing the lion to pieces.

Percy mentally shook himself. There was a time and a place for such thoughts. Now wasn't it. "Right. Well I'm off then."

"I'll join you shortly!" Prometheus called after him, still mostly nude.

x*x*x*x*x*

"On a scale of Tri-Wizard Tournament to Voldemort's Return, how bad is it?" Lena demanded as soon as Percy stepped into the kitchen.

"Uh, I'd give it a solid Granger Runs Off With Malfoy Heir Hours After Leaving Fiance At The Alter." Percy responded, wincing.

"At least that one proved false." Lena murmured bitterly. "Did they lay me absolutely bare?"

"...Pretty much, yes."

"Lovely. Well, there goes my plans for the day." She sighed, turning to pour herself another cup of tea.

"What about your plans for the day?" Oliver yawned, coming to rest along Lena's back as he stole her tea cup.

"I won't be able to leave the rooms for the foreseeable future. Collect my class work, would you? Just until I can get something settled with McGonagall." She glared over her shoulder at him before stretching against his embrace to grab a new mug from the cupboard.

"Mmmm sure. Make me some toast?" He murmured, pressing his face into her neck.

"Piss up a rope." She snapped, a small smile curling the edges of her lips.

"Please? Because you love me?" He pushed, lips ghosting against that spot behind her ear.

"Isn't that what your girlfriend is for, Milner?" Prometheus all but snarled from the doorway.

Oliver took a hasty step back at the protective anger emanating from the snake.

"Too right you are! And I should go see about that! Now. Now would be... Grand. Okay." He stuttered, stumbling from the kitchen.

"He's harmless, Theus, leave him be." Lena chided, handing him a mug of coffee.

"He's a pain in my ass is what he is." Prometheus mumbled, moving toward the door as someone knocked. "Auror Potter?"

Harry stood at the door looking both mutinous and apologetic. "I'm here for Miss. Grey?"

Lena moved fluidly through the living space, slipping beneath Theus' arm to greet Harry. "You seem we--"

"Miss Lenaria Grey, you're being placed under arrest for the-"

"Now hold on just one second!" Prometheus shouted, attempting to push Lena behind him.

"The murder of William McCort, the use of contraband substances, and as a suspect in the death of Marius Flint. You may speak, but be aware that anything you said will be considered admissible by the Wizengamot." The Auror raised his voice over the now combined clamour of Prometheus and Percy.

"Will the both of you kindly shut up!" Lena snapped before grabbing her cloak. "Now, lead the way, if you please, Auror Potter. You'll need my wand, correct?" She asked, offering him her most valued possession with ease and trust.

Potter appeared in pain as he stripped her of her only defence. "I'm so sorry, Le-"

"Do not." She cut him off coldly. "Do not apologize for doing your job."

Prometheus stepped forward to kiss her cheek, using the proximity to whisper to her urgently. "Keep them talking, I'll have a lawyer to you within the hour."


	17. Water's Sweet, but Blood is Thicker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT STUFF*
> 
> So my life is crazy right now. But also, I had to take a huge step back from this story to reassess, and remember the original.tone and goal here. I got a little lost somewhere. But now I've written ahead! Which is not actually something that has ever happened! So we should be back to pretty regular updates, though I make no promises.
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I got a message on Tumblr a few days ago about setting up rp tumblrs for the characters. I wanted to run it by you guys before I made any sort of decision. I'm all for it, but it's really up to you guys. 
> 
> Last, but certainly not least. I love you all so much. Thank you for your constant encouragement and endless patience and know that no matter what happens, I will never abandon this. I'll be here to the end of the line, and I hope you will be too.

He watched her from a shadowed corner of the interrogation room as she idly filed her nails. Her body was relaxed, the tilt of her head suggested boredom, but her face was more pensive than anything. 

"You may as well begin, Auror Weasley, all that brooding in the corner can't be good for anyone." She murmured, never once glancing up from the pink file braced in her left hand.

His brow furrowed further. How the hell did she know he was standing in the corner? He had Harry's cloak.

"Oh, please. You Aurors are about as subtle as a herd of Hippogriffs at high tea." 

Ron felt a cold shudder work down his spine. He would almost swear she was using occlumency if he didn't know better. Suddenly Hermione's earlier words made more sense.

She had been upset that Lena was being brought in at all, given that all she was truly guilty of was following orders, and the good she did far out weighed any casualties along the way. 

They had fought about it this morning. Ron was convinced she was hiding something. He was sure there was darkness in there somewhere, more than anyone else was willing to see. 

Hermione had warned him: Lena Grey was not a woman to cross. Deadlier than Voldemort himself, and sharper than any blade. And Heaven help them if she ever went dark.

Ron thought his best friend was being dramatic. How much damage could one woman really do?

"I take it your wife is well? I always liked Miss. Granger. Shame she married you, I always thought she and Draco could do very well together. Then again, that was back when I still had a favorable opinion of anyone bearing the Malfoy nomenclature. " She had abandoned her nail file in favors of a small pot of foul smelling polish.

Ron grimaced, working hard at keeping his cool, maybe if he let her go for awhile, she would trip herself up.

"I did kill William. That was never a secret. In fact, if you bother going through Order files that far back, you'll find the report I submitted. As for Marius, it was natural causes. Heart attack. The only possible way you could spin that is if you somehow managed to convince the Wizengamot that me elevating his heart, and thus causing undo stress to his cardiac system, somehow outweighed Order specified statutory rape. Good luck on that one, mate. But, while you may be a biggot, and a moron, you are also determined. You don't like me, you don't trust me. You're good not to, Mr. Weasley. I don't take well to cowards, and I have no use for weak men. You want me put away. You think if you can get me convicted, everything else will fall into place. I'm here to tell you that you are very wrong. I'm nothing more than a pawn in this. A smart one, I'll give you that, but a pawn nonetheless. You want answers? You'll have to go much further up the food chain than myself. Now. I'm reasonably positive that I've managed to dismantle the majority of your plan. The only bit I'm having trouble with is the illegal substances. I never used a love potion on anyone, I don't posses any illegal potions ingredients. I used polyjuice, which, while not strictly illegal, is a controlled substance. But, again, every time I used it, it was Order approved. So I'm struggling a bit here, because even you aren't stupid enough to try and trump up charges." She said all of this in a mild, pleasant tone, not once taking her focus away from the French manicure.

"The healing potions." A new voice announced. "Are you ready to go, Miss. Grey?"

"Quite. Be a dear and cast a quick dry on my nails?" Parkinson did as requested with a small smirk. This must be killing Weasley to watch.

"Ronald. Listen closely, for I rarely repeat myself, and never for those who should know better. You are very right. Something isn't adding up. I wish... Well I wish a great many things. I'm under an unbreakable vow, there isn't much I can divulge. Hardly anything worth knowing. But I can give you this: Narcissa Malfoy. She's in Paris now. In a cottage just outside Nice. I will write ahead so she will know to expect you. One more thing." She moved until she stood directly before him, eyes unerringly finding his despite the cloak's influence. "Always, always, always remember: everyone has something they would do anything for. This war was about power. Take a good hard look at the people on both sides who benefited most from it."


	18. You're Vicious Like the Blue Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. Are those CANON CHARACTERS I SEE?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept telling myself I wasn't going to update until next Wednesday, but you guys went so long without an update and I just... I couldn't do that to you. 
> 
> Plus last chapter was criminally short. So here's the next one.
> 
> Also, the rp thing? Still looking for opinions.
> 
> As always, I love you all so much.

"And here is your wand, Miss. Grey, I'm terribly sorry you were brought in today." Auror Potter apologized, holding the length of laurel wood toward its owner.

"Not at all, Harry, I comp-"

"Lena! Miss. Grey!" The Headmistress came tearing through the Auror office, color splotched high along her cheekbones and wand at the ready. "Are you alright?" 

Lena found herself oddly wrong footed at the genuine concern the Headmistress was displaying for her well being. "Quite well, yes." She stammered.

"Harry James Potter!" Lena watched the young man cringe away as McGonagall rounded on him. "You go tell whoever brought these charges up that I would like a word. Now!"

She turned back to Lena as the Auror scampered off. "Are you sure you're alright dear? Here, take my cloak, those interrogation rooms are down right frigid. You look a bit peaky, have you taken your potion?"

Lena frowned deeply. "I- I'm not sure? They took most of my possessions when they processed me. I-" she patted the pockets of her robes down "I don't have it."

If the Headmistress was angry before, she looked positively murderous now. "Miss. Granger!" She snapped, having spotted the young witch leaving an office further down the hall. 

Hermione hurried in their direction, expression shifting from curious to terrified at the thunderous look on her old teacher's face.

"Headmistress? What can I help you with this afternoon?" She asked cautiously.

"Find her potion. Now." The elder woman seemed to have lost the ability to communicate in full sentences the angrier she got.

"Potion?" The former Miss. Granger seemed baffled, but terrified of asking for clarification.

Lena took pity on her. "Prescription grade calming draught. It was taken from me when I arrived. I need it back. Apparently it wasn't with my things? At least, it wasn't returned to me with my wand and bracelets."

A furrow appeared between her eyebrows "I don't actually work up here, but I'll see what I can do. Just give me a moment." Lena inclined her head. "Is it pressing you have it right this instant?" She asked, concerned.

Lena tilted her head, assessing her current state. "No. But I will need it soon, I think." 

Granger nodded. "Of course, do you mind telling me what it's prescribed for, in case I can't find it and have to use a substitute?"

"My heart is bad. I took a curse awhile back, now I have to keep a close eye on my stress levels and heart rate. The calming draught helps."

Hermione looked stricken. "During the Battle?" 

"No. After. Personal attack. I'm sorry but I really do need something soon, I fear." Lena murmured, hand rubbing at her chest, trying to lessen the slight ache beginning to form.

Hermione turned to yell for someone else. "Malfoy!" The blonde poked his head out of the same office she had exited moments earlier. "Find me a prescription grade calming draught now!" She closed the scant distance between herself and Lena. "Sit please, Miss. Grey." She lead her to an empty desk with a hand on Lena's elbow. "I'm going to monitor your pulse for a moment if you don't mind." 

Lena nodded her consent, breathing becoming increasingly labored. 

"Try and relax your body, Miss. Grey." Hermione instructed in a soothing voice, reaching her free hand out to hold the younger witch's. "That's the way, deep slow breaths for me. Malfoy! Where the hell did you go?" She shouted over her shoulder to the heir. 

"You asked me for a ministry controlled grade substance while standing in the Auror office! I've hit a few road blocks, Granger!." He shouted back from somewhere out of Lena's view.

"Malfoy, you're a healer, for goodness sake!" She practically screamed, looking up at Lena with an exasperated chuckle. "I swear to Merlin, it's a good thing he's pretty." 

Lena laughed breathlessly. "Theo used to say the same thing." 

Hermione shook her head, rolling her eyes indulgently. "Is there any pain, Miss. Grey?"

"Lena, please." She paused to pull a deep lungful of air. "No? More like a pressure. It causes a sort of ache, but I think that has more to do with respiratory difficulty."

Hermione nodded. "Does your airway feel constricted or blocked?"

"No. Just like my chest is too heavy to lift."

"I might have a spell that can help with that? It's more commonly used in asthmatics, but it should do the trick." The healer in training offered.

Lena nodded vigorously, gesturing for her to continue. As Hermione grabbed her wand, the younger witch became aware of McGonagall shouting as she dressed the Minister down in front of Merlin and everyone. 

"All this fuss over nothing." Lena murmured just as Hermione finished the spell. "Oh that is much better, thank you Healer Weasley!"

"Not a Weasley, not yet a healer in full, and your health and rights as a witch do not count as nothing. Also, please call me Hermione." The other said, giving her a small smile.

"I thought you married Ronald. I could have sworn I read about it in the Prophet." Lena remarked as Hermione took her pulse again.

"No. In fact, we broke up shortly after the war officially ended. Realized it was all panic induced passion, you know?" She explained distractedly. "You're pulse is still entirely too weak for my liking, and your hands are freezing. Do you want me to cast a warming charm?"

"Part of the heart problem. Poor circulation. A warming charm won't really do anything, I'm always cold anymore." Lena explained.

"Well you're showing signs of early stage malnutrition, so that probably has something to do with it as well." Hermione said pointedly, eyes giving her body a critical once over.

"Stress. I don't hold food down well when I'm stressed." 

"And I can't possibly imagine what you have to be stressed over." Hermione replied, voice dripping with sarcasm as she glared toward the group of cowering men McGonagall was currently reaming.

"In another three months I'll be allowed to take patients of my own." She offered after a few moments silence. 

"Congratulations! That's quite an accomplishment! You've risen through the ranks quite quickly from what I hear." Lena praised.

Hermione blushed sweetly. "I would like to take your case. The calming draught is a wonderful short-term solution, but it isn't a sustainable treatment method. I have a few ideas and I'll need to run some tests but-" she stopped seeming to realize she was getting ahead of herself. "I'm sure you have an army of healers at your beck and call, and I'm not even really-"

"I would be honored. Make sure you leave me your contact information so I can settle an appointment, yes?" Lena interrupted. "Frankly I don't trust many people, especially not with my health. Though the fact that Draco hasn't offered to take my case surprises me." 

"Oh, I'm Draco again, am I?" The heir interrupted with a smirk, but Lena could see the uncertainty in those stormy eyes.

"Malfoy, I will kill you if you spike her pulse again. They'll never find the body. People will idly wonder whatever happened to that Malfoy bloke. Oh gee, his partner murdered him for upsetting a patient!" Hermione threatened before turning back to Lena. "I would highly recommend a trip to St. Mungo's. Please." 

Lena addressed Draco first, "There are several conversations we still need to have. But Theo trusted you, and I trust him." She then turned to Granger. "Will you be allowed to tend to me?"

"If you sign a waiver, yes." Hermione confirmed.

"Wonderful. Now, who wants to tell McGonagall?" Lena smirked.

"Seems like you are currently her favorite person in the room, so I vote you." Draco proposed.

"Coward." Lena teased lightly.

"I value my life. And she scares me."

Lena heaved herself up from the chair, exhaustion robbing her of her usual grace. Hermione rushed to support her as she took her first wobbly step.

"Professor?" Lena interrupted meekly.

Like flipping a switch, the Headmisstress' entire demeanor changed, softening as she turned toward the young woman. "Yes, dear?"

"Miss Granger is insisting on a trip to St. Mungo's, and I'm loathe to disagree." Lena murmured.

"Miss. Granger is absolutely correct!" McGonagall agreed, bestowing her favorite alumni with a smile. "Is there anything else you needed to do while here? You have your wand?"

Lena proffered her wand in answer before remembering something else: "A protection detail since the story broke." 

"Yes, of course. Potter, Boot, and Macmillan!" She snapped.

All three boys jumped to attention. "Yes, ma'am?" Macmillan braved to ask.

"You will accompany Miss. Grey in her endeavors for the foreseeable future." The Headmistress speared Minister Shaklebolt with a glare. "I don't imagine that will be a problem, will it?" 

"Certainly not, Miss Grey's continued safety is very important to me, you know that Minerva." Kinsley responded. "They will be staying in the Slytherin commons?" 

"No. I'm sure if I ask nicely, the castle will expand our living quarters." Lena jumped in.

"Your...You don't stay with your house?" Terry Boot asked, somewhat uneasily.

"No. And for good reason. Miss Grey and a few other students live in a section of old professor's quarters." McGonagall answered instead.

"And you've allowed this?" Kingsley questioned.

"I don't see why I shouldn't. They're all adults, and Lena may very well be dead had she stayed in her commons, and imagine the paperwork then!" Minerva responded sharply.

Lena chuckled somewhat breathlessly, feeling the last of her reserves fail her. "Miss Granger, I fear I may not be able to stand for much longer." 

Hermione wrapped her arm firmly around the younger witch's waist. "I'll support your weight, it's okay. Though we really ought to be going."

"Headmistress?" Lena called out once more. 

"Yes, dear?"

"Would you send for Theus and Percy please? I have several things that need straightened out. Send them to Mungo's?" Lena requested.

"Not Mr. Milner as well?" She inquired.

Lena shook her head. "He's with his father this evening. Won't be back until Monday I believe."

"I'll have them there in short order." She promised.

"And have them pack her an overnight bag, just in case." Hermione requested somewhat timidly.

"Excellent foresight! Thank you!" Lena beamed tiredly. "Now, lead on if you please."

x*x*x*x*x*

"Master Bones!" A tiny voice demanded, from behind the Keeper causing him to jump and drop his mug.

"Trixi is sorry, Master Bones, Trixi isn't meaning to startle the young master!" Trixi exclaimed, snapping her fingers once to clean up the mess and reassemble the mug. 

"Quite alright, sweetheart. Was there something you needed?" Percy asked kindly, retrieving the repaired mug from the floor. 

"The Headmistress sent Trixi with a message for Master Bones and Master Smythe." Her sweet, if somewhat high pitched, voice announced. 

"Theus!" Percy yelled, then to himself: "get your gorgeous ass in here."

"What was that about my ass, darling?" Prometheus asked, sweeping into the kitchen. 

Percy looked up to snap at him.....And froze. Since when did Theus wear glasses? Oh Merlin, but they were pushing all of Percy's buttons. 

"Percy?" Prometheus snapped his fingers twice, an amused smile on his face.

"McGonagall- message- Trixi- but glasses?" Percy sputtered.

Prometheus threw his head back laughing, full and deep, white teeth flashing. "What was it you needed to tell us, Trixi?" He turned to the petite creature upon regaining control of himself, aware of the older boy's eyes still on him.

"Madame McGonagall is wanting yous two to pack Mistress Lena a bag and meet her at St. Mungo's." The tiny creature parroted dutifully.

They both sobered quickly. "Trixi, did McGonagall tell you what happened?"

The house elf shook her head, twisting the hem of her apron in her hands. "Trixi could go packing the bag if the young masters prefer?" She offered.

"No, sweetheart, you've done enough. Thank you very much." Percy murmured with an absent smile.

Trixi beamed before disappearing with a crack.

Both boys stared at one another for a moment. "McGonagall said to pack a bag, so she's alive at least." Prometheus reasoned.

"Oh, thank you so much for that cold logic, you absolute fucking machine." Percy snapped.

Prometheus snapped his jaw shut, clenching down until he had a reign on his temper before he stepped towards the older boy with purpose. Percy looked up, one part defiant, two parts vulnerable, and just the tiniest bit sorry for what he said. He was pretty sure he was about to be cursed, and he probably deserved it. Instead, Prometheus folded him up in his arms, holding tight. "She's alive, okay? She's alive and that's where we need to focus. Everything else can be fixed, as long as she has a pulse."

Percy nodded against the younger's chest. "I'll go get her bag ready." He offered after a few seconds of silence. 

"Ten minutes, or I'm leaving without you."


	19. A Note From the Author

So... your terribly sorry, woefully apologetic author here...

I know. I know. I know.

If you're still here, reading this, hoping it was an update... first of all, bless you, you deserve a medal, second of all... soon. I promise. And I know after all, my promises are a little hard to believe but I wasn't kidding when I said I was written ahead, I'm just having trouble STAYING ahead. I'm trying to finish this installment gracefully, giving it as natural an end as the other two had, but figuring out how to tie it together has been a bear for me. I have so many loose ends, so many plot points running, and I'm just struggling to pace the climax at the moment. Finding the right moments for the big reveals, and making sure I don't forget anything (or alienate any of the other 100 things I have going in this story) as I wrap it up. Bear with me just a little longer, Lena isn't quite finished telling her story.

I love you all just for giving this a chance, but especially those who have offered encouragement along the way.

-R.S.S.

P.s. I've said it before, I'll say it again: I will NEVER abandon this work. I'll see it through, just... be patient with me.


End file.
